


s & m

by cinnabun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other, Petplay, Possession, Praise Kink, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome, Voice Kink, Wax Play, Wire Play, more TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: { s&m: also known as "souls & magic" }A collection of Character/Reader(s). Kinks & Smut. Requests are currently Closed !!





	1. good boy (papyrus/reader)

* * *

❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 You knew Papyrus was cute, but like this, he was downright _adorable_.

And surprisingly messy. You hadn’t expected it from a clean-freak like him. There was a blue-tinted sheen across his entire body, softly glowing sweat rolling from his skull to his neck. Beading on his ribs. Pooling in the curve of his pelvis. And that wasn’t even counting the thick, cream-colored drops of precum drooling from the tip of his trembling, dark blue dick.

You had to admit, he had managed to make it longer than you initially thought he would. But the signs of the strain were beginning to show. The soft click of bones and joints snapping together as his squirmed his hips in the air was evidence enough. Lazily, you ran your fingertips over the pure white soul in your hands, relishing in the way it trembled and chased after your touch. You rubbed your thumb across the surface, eyes glued on Papyrus’s head thrashing back and forth each time you pressed down.

“PLEASE,” he whined. Ignoring him, you instead lifted the heart-shaped appendage to your lips. Magic crackled weakly around you both, a fuzzy, addictive feeling that had your brain feeling foggy and core melting. You ground against his leg, hardly able to bite back your own gasps as you ran your tongue across the soul. Papyrus threw back his head and moaned.

You couldn’t see his eyes, but you knew they were rolling back under that makeshift blindfold tied around his skull. Turns out there was more than one use for his scarf after all. His wrists were firmly bound in place near the center of his chest, and you could hear his knuckles popping as he strained against the fabric. “PLEASE, HUMAN, PLEASE _PLEASE_ —”

“Please what?” You teased, leaning down to gently slide your lips against the bones of his neck. The collar he wore, crimson silk bordered with white lace, tickled your chin. He immediately turned his head away, giving you more access to his throat while the frantic thrusts of his hips tilted closer. You fingered the bell gently, feeling his ribs rattle with each ding. “What is it that you want?”

“I—I WANT,” he gasped again. “I WANT TO _C-COME_.”

Giggling, you decided to give him a tiny bit of mercy. You repositioned yourself so that you now straddled his hips, pressing yours close enough to feel his length throb and grind against your thigh. “Do you now? But only good boys get to come. Have you been a good boy?”

His voice cracks when you run your tongue over the edge of his jaw. “I HAVE—HAVE BEEN A GOOD BOY!! PLEASE, HUMAN, _PLEASE_ , I CAN’T—I NEED—"

“How good?” You mumble against his temple. He nuzzles under your chin, obviously desperate for affection, attention, anything. You hear his knuckles pop again when you give his soul a little squeeze.

“I’VE BEEN VERY GOOD!” When you lean against him to press a kiss to his temple you feel his tongue sweep over your neck. It crosses a somewhat faded bitemark and you can’t help but shiver. “I DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED—PERFECTLY, MIGHT I ADD!!!”

A laugh bubbles up again, more genuine, and a burst of warmth spreads in your chest as you smile down at the indignant, yet smug look on his face. Yeah, he certainly was talented—in _every_ aspect.

“You did! So that makes you a very, _very_ good boy.” You don’t miss the way he shivers when your voice drops at the end. “And what do good boys get?”

“THEY GET TO COME??” Papyrus sounded like he was going to cry. “ _PLEASE_ TELL ME THEY GET TO COME.”

God, he was cute when he begged like that. “They get to come.”

Finally, you wrapped your hands around him. He was slippery as hell, absolutely coated with his own cum and still dripping. You felt kind of bad for making him wait so long. But the deep, feral noise he made when you gave an experimental flick of your wrist wiped all guilt from your mind. Needy Papyrus was _hot_.

Pleas continued to spill from his nonexistent lips up until the moment you tugged your underwear to the side and gently lined up his head with your entrance. His words melted away into thankful gasps and laughter when you rubbed him against you, letting him know that you were just as wet and hungry as he was. “Ready, baby?”

“ABSOLUTELY.” There was a huge grin on his face, despite the fact that his legs were shaking. “I HAVE BEEN READY FOR APPROXIMATELY _A LONG TIME_ NOW.”

You let out a tiny breath, softer this time as you ease yourself down onto him. It was always a pain getting started, but that came with the territory. More specifically, his seven-and-a-half-inch long territory. His jaw clicked shut once the head slipped inside, though you heard his knuckles pop so hard that his shoulders jerked. Inch by inch, you work your way down, stopping only once, a little more than the halfway point, to take a break.

“ARE YOU OKAY?” He asks when you take a little longer than normal to get moving again, “DO YOU NEED TO STOP?? I CAN STOP IF YOU NEED TO!! IT WOULD BE VERY UNFORTUNATE IF YOU WERE TO GET INJURED BY MY UNFAIRLY SUPERSIZED PHALLUS!!!”

“No,” you assure him, fighting back the laughter at the earnest way he yelled ‘ _supersized phallus_ ,’ “just enjoying the view.”

“I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ENJOY THE VIEW.” He quipped back almost immediately. “…THE VIEW THAT IS YOU, IF YOU DIDN’T—”

“No, no, I got it.” You grin, tugging the blindfold away from his eyes. That part of the game is over anyway. He rolls his neck gently while you situate the scarf under his skull for cushioning, head falling back against the pillow as he takes you in. He’s quiet for a moment, and you can’t help the warmth that blooms inside you when he suddenly swipes a bright orange tongue across his teeth.

“I KNOW I AM VERY IMPRESSIVE TO LOOK AT, BUT I STILL WOULD HAVE TO STATE, DEAREST, THAT _I_ AM THE ONE HERE WITH THE BEST VIEW.”

Your face burns and you playfully push his gaze away, unable to stop the giggles that follow when he yips, “PLEASE DO NOT BOOP THE SKELETON!”

After a moment of squirming, you give up and untie his hands as well. He stretches his arms out after a moment, lazily unlocking each joint before bending his hands together and crackling every knuckle in one loud cacophony of pops. “Feel better?”

“MUCH!!” He chirps, rolling his shoulders as he sits up. His fingers press into your sides as he gazes up at you, a gentle smile on his face. “DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE?”

“I might.” You confess. “Just gotta work my way back up a minute, then go down again.”

“OKAY.” That’s all he says, gently rocking his hips back down. You can see fresh sweat beading on his skull the farther he gets from your warmth, so you brace yourself by looping your fingers in his ribs. Wherever it was that was causing you so much trouble slips away, and you clench your hips a few times, relaxing immensely.

Papyrus trembles, clinging to your shoulders when you start to sink back down. It’s much easier this time, and you make it all the way to the base. His pelvic bone grinds between your thighs, but you don’t mind the rough feeling. It’s the fullness that you’re getting used to, all over again. _Fuck_ , you’re so full, and he’s leaking so badly that it’s already dripping down your thighs.

“R-READY?” He croaks.

You nod your assurance, and he draws you in for a kiss as he starts to move.

It’s slow at first, he’s obviously testing you out for a moment, making sure you’re alright. You appreciate it immensely, but you’re burning at the same time, aching for him to just hurry up and take you as frantically as he’d been trying to earlier. But you enjoy the test thrusts as they come, achingly slow and tender as he whispers praise against your shoulder. It makes your heart hum, since you knew this was his way of giving you back what you’d given him.

The movements speed up gradually, and soon enough his words melt away into whimpers and grunts as you rock your hips in tandem with his, meeting each thrust with one of your own. When they start coming too fast for you to keep up with, you relax and just hang on. No matter how quick you tried to move, you never could match Papyrus’s speed, and soon enough he’s whacking up into you so viciously that his bed creaks with each movement.

Your vision goes white at the edges as he brings you to your peak and beyond in a matter of seconds. Even then, he keeps going, obviously not satisfied as he suddenly rolls you over and throws one of your legs over his shoulder. The bell hanging over his collarbone jingles frantically with every thrust, though his expression and demeanor are a complete one-eighty from the needy, whimpering Monster you’d been dealing with only moments ago.

Throwing your arms over your eyes, you bite your lip to stifle your moans and screams. With one hand, you feel Papyrus drag your arm away from your face, though he still holds your hips in place with the other. You’re going to be left with some bruises, but right now, it’s totally worth it. It gets difficult to keep your thoughts coherent with each pound of his hips, rocking into you so hard you feel the movements ripple through your whole body.

He leans over you, so close that you feel his breath ghosting over your neck with every grunt and hiss. His teeth trace your throat slowly, pausing over your shoulder, and you brace yourself when you feel them sink in. It hurts, but it hurts so _fucking_ _good_ , and without warning you unravel all over again, clenching around him as stars fill your vision. Suddenly he’s moving so quickly that you swear he’s using magic to cheat. You almost scream but before the sound slips out he’s bent over, pressing your faces together roughly with his tongue wrapped around your own, your cries muffled by the long, loud groan he lets out.

He freezes up with a visceral shudder, every bone clicking all the way down his spine before he shoves his hips as close as he can to yours. You’re limp as you feel him release into you, hot and sticky and still buzzing. Then he comes again. And again. You glance down after you feel the third gush spill down your legs, seeing blue-tinted liquid slowly dripping down your open thighs to seep into the bedsheets. So he _was_ using magic.

“ _Cheater_ ,” you whisper hoarsely, stroking his back when he slumps on top of you. He rolled onto his side, looking offended.

“I DID NO SUCH THING!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ONLY THE FAIREST AND MOST NON-MAGIC BASED OPTIONS AVAILABLE!! YOU’RE JUST A SORE LOSER!!!” He grins at you, still smug as ever, and you glare at him—

Until you both melt into soft, bubbly giggles. With a single tug, you’re pulled flushed against his ribs, and he kicks a leg between your own to tangle you together. You feel him prop his skull against the top of your head, one hand stroking your back, the other cupping his soul between you both. “DID I DO GOOD?”

“Yes, sugar.” You reply with a kiss, reaching up to tap the bell of his collar. It dinged lightly. “You did _very_ good.”

* * *

❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 


	2. nestle in (lamia!sans/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by Punny_Fan: "Say, can you write a Lamia!Sans x Reader? Where Sans is animalist and has the bad habit of making a big nest when in heat?" Here you go, darling! ❤

* * *

❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 You wake up to the sound of hissing, only to realize the number of pillows you remember having seem to have tripled.

“What’s all this?” There are blankets piled everywhere, all different colors and patterns. Sans doesn’t say a word, but just keeps piling them around you, creating a strange patchwork of quilts and comforters and…are those _body pillows_? A couple of scantily clad anime girls, boys,  & even a few _robots_ are strewn about the pile, though you note he’s pushed most of them face-down.

“Where did you get all these?” You question him again, pushing through the mess as the sight of a particularly cute, star-shaped pillow stands out from all the rest. They all smell clean, but you’re unsure of whether he washed them, or they’re all brand-new. “Sans! Don’t ignore me.”

He starts suddenly, slitted pinpricks focusing on your face like he was shaking himself from a daze. “oh. sorry, babe. thought you were still asleep.”

You roll your eyes and move to stand, only to feel a sudden yank downwards. Your ankle is snatched out from under you and you topple into the pile, cushioned by the array of…well, cushions. Sans’s tail unwraps from your leg, the tip of the blue-green appendage disappearing under the mess. “uh-uh. just relax, babe. _couch_ -ya take a hint?”

The coils of his tail pile closer as he stretches around you to add another pillow under your arm. You blow out a deep, annoyed breath and flop back, dragging one of the thinner coils against your chest. He’s warm, the scales and ridges of his serpentine body surprisingly soft and flexible. You trail your fingers over the tips only to notice him squeeze his eyes shut. You pause, and he opens them again, refusing to meet your gaze as he shifts the coil from your arms to replace it with the star pillow.

“Saaans,” you whine. “Will you just tell me what you’re _doing_ already? Where’d you get all this stuff?”

“you sure are chatty for someone who just woke up.” He grins at you, eyes crinkling warmly. “alright, kitten, you got me. i hijacked a truck headed to mattress firm. stole all their inventory. i’m a wanted criminal babe, can you still find it in your heart to love me?”

Alright, he’s obviously not going to answer you seriously. You decide to play along. “No, Sans, I’m afraid this is too much for my poor, delicate frame to handle. In fact, I think I’m going to die from heartbreak. Bury me with this adorable pillow, so that at least in my death, you’ll always be close to my heart.”

His hand strokes your face gently, and you feel the tip of his tail winding back around your foot. “don’t think you can get away that easy, babe, i’m not someone you can just _snake_ off.”

You nuzzle into his palm, snickering at the terrible pun. “You need to work on your jokes.”

“you’re acting like i’m _naga_ -nna win any awards soon…and you’re right. but you can’t blame a guy for dreamin, huh?” He stops fluffing things up to slump next to you, head propped on his elbows. His face is so close that you can feel his breath on your cheek, and you can’t help but want to steal a kiss while he’s vulnerable. But he chuckles and pulls back before you can lean any closer, and you huff again.

“Alright, if you’re not gonna answer me, will you at _least_ tell me how you got all this in the house without Papyrus seeing?” Nothing got past Papyrus, as far as Sans was concerned. How he managed to wrangle in what looked to be (and what could honestly have been) a truckful of blankets and pillows was beyond you.

“papyrus ain’t home.” Was his simple reply, as he went back to rearranging things around your legs.

“What?” You sit up again. Papyrus was almost always home, especially if Sans was home, too. “Where’d he go?”

“sorry, you used up your only question ticket. now just _relax_ , babe,” he shifted your knee slightly, spreading your legs wider to pull at a pillow you were sitting on. “we got a long night ahead of us.”

The way he mumbled that seemed to be the final piece your brain needed to put all the pieces together. All the pillows and blankets. Papyrus not being home. The shying from affection. The way he’d reacted to your earlier touch.

“Ohmygod.” You laughed softly. “Sans, are you _nesting_ me?”

He froze, and you grinned smugly. Slowly, he turned, cheekbones flushed with a soft blue glow. “heh, you got me.”

“Ohmygod!” Now you were cackling. “Sans you should have told me! I don’t even have Muffin with me!!”

“yes you do.” The muffin-shaped plush dangled from his outstretched hand, the ironed eyes glued to you like they were constantly staring deep in your soul. You gasped, pulling it to your chest.

“Oh! You got—!” You blinked. “Did you break into my house to get this?”

He was sweating. “no.”

“ _Sans!!”_

“fuggedaboutit.” Your concerns were wiped away with a single wave of his hand. He was still sweating. “you’re not…freaked out about this, right? because you don’t have to stay if you—"

“Are you kidding?” You brandished Muffin at him, swiping at his ribs with the soft toy. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me to stay over, you dingus! Who cares if you may or may not have stolen—well, I care—but still! Sans.”

He flinches when you suddenly grab his face, pulling it close to yours. “I am _super_ into it.”

“oh. good. good…” The sigh he let out rattled his entire upper half, and the tail end whipped deeper into the blankets. “do you wanna, um…start now? or we can wait till later, it’s all good to me.”

You answer by starting to unbutton and shuck off your pants.

“ah. alright.”

The feeling of claws on your hips was something you were used to by now, but you had to remind him not to shred through your pants as he helped you work them down your legs. By the time they hit your ankles you were beginning to feel shy. You’d just woken up from a nap, you probably looked like hell. Hair all messy and with sleep-breath and—

You weren’t even wearing cute underwear! Plain white, how vanilla could you get?

But when you looked into Sans’s eyes, you noticed the ravenous way he was taking you in. His eyes trailed over your exposed skin at an excruciatingly slow pace, before making their way back up to your own gaze. He grinned cheekily. “lookin’ good, babe.”

“Oh, shut up and help me take my top off.” You mumbled, gently setting Muffin to the side.

“can do.” His fingers gripped your sides gently, and you shivered when he traced his claws up and down your prickling skin. “you’re so warm.”

You only hummed, pulling your shirt up over your head. Sans gently helped you work it over your bedhead, laughing when you nearly tangled your elbows trying to get it off. “Today has got to be my least sexiest day.”

“au contraire mon amour.” He mumbled, chucking your discarded clothes off into the pile somewhere. “this is _absolutely_ your sexiest, hands down.”

His eyes locked on your underwear again. “ _speaking_ of down.”

It didn’t take a genuine to understand what he was getting at. You were far ahead of him, gently spreading your legs on each side of the area of his body where the skeleton stopped and the snake started. “Are you sure—"

The words were hardly out of your mouth before he’d slid down the entire length of your body. It took you a moment to realize that somewhere inbetween undressing you and making bad jokes he’d looped his entire body around where you laid, and was now circled around you like some sort of scaly barrier. That was the farthest thing from your mind, however, when the sight of a dark blue tongue swept out over his fangs. Then down the apex of your stomach.

Magic crackled from his touch, making your skin buzz as he slowly worked his way down, switching between kisses and licks all the way down to your thighs. You whimpered when he pushed them further apart, trailing his tongue across the inside of your right thigh with a wicked grin. At the same time, his fingers played at the edge of your underwear, snapping the band gently and tugging down, pausing between each kiss. He stopped for a moment when you lifted your hands, only to resume as you forced them back down, fists balled.

“Sans, just…” You whined, dragging a hand down your face when he started to test his teeth against the pliant flesh of your thighs, finally pulling your undies down enough to expose you to the warmth of his bedroom. “Just. _Please_.”

“sure, babe.” He teased. “just having a little taste before the… _main course_.”

His tail whipped around your hips suddenly, weighing you down when he dipped his head, shoving his tongue into you with one single move. You let out something like a choked-up scream, as you thrusted uselessly against the fire already starting to burn inside your core.

He held you down with ease, savoring every noise you made with that stupid, _stupid_ grin of his. You could feel his fangs against your stomach, that’s how deep he was. Not only were you already turning into a mess, but he seemed to be getting _off_ on making you a mess: a showy flash of his fangs, dripping with blue, his tongue drooling across you and only making the licks easier, deeper, _hotter_. You were damn near crying by the time he finally pushed you over the edge, everything harsh just seemingly multiplied by all the softness surrounding you.

“Yo-oo-uuu _suuuuuck!_ ” You hissed, unable to reach his skull for the piles of lamia coils piled across your abdomen. Hell, you could hardly see him over his own tail. He leaned up with a gross smacking noise.

“actually, if you don’t mind—”

“Just get on your back.” As soon as the coils loosened up, you were on top of him, smashing your lips to his. Your taste tingled on his tongue, and you sucked on it lightly, relishing in the way he moaned. Deep and soft, enough to make his ribs tingle and rattle.

The underbelly of his tail was so soft, it always surprised you. Soft and squishy and almost as pliant as skin. That, of course, wasn’t the only thing you felt, but it certainly wasn’t a _soft_ something.

 _Neither_ of them were.

Sans wriggled under you softly, breaths seeming to seep from both his clenched fangs and from his heaving ribs. You hummed in arousal and contentment, leaning back to pin both of his dicks between your hand and abdomen. “Are you _sure_ that’s what you want? You seem pretty ready to me.”

“yeah forget it.” He mumbled in a rush. “just do it babe, please, i—hgk!”

His voice cut off with a surprised snarl when you bumped your hips against his own, grinding up and down the nearest length while working the other with your hand. He was dripping like crazy, thick whitish-blue liquid that made your palm tingle and body feel heavy against his own. It clung to your fingers and smelled vaguely…odd. Like both salt and sugar.

Slowly, teasingly, you lifted your soaked hand to your mouth, locking eyes with him as you sucked your fingers clean. He moaned again, claws dug so viciously into the blankets that you could hear them ripping, seams popping.

“ _pleasssse_.” He hissed. “ _pleasssse_ , _pleassssse_ …”

Oh, this was good. Needy, heat, sex-crazed Sans. You could get used to this.

“You know, you were right, Sans.” You mumbled, slowly crawling up to hover over him. He gazed at you with lust-filled eyes, the upside-down white hearts pulsing in time with the twitching of his dicks. A brief look of confusion flitted over his face when you reached down to pull them both close, and you grinned devilishly.

“I could never _snake_ you off, even if I tried.”

And then you sank down, taking the nearest one all the way to the hilt.

His entire body went rigid as you doubled over. Okay maybe that was a bad idea. He wasn’t all that big, sure, maybe five inches at the most, but damn if you’d forgotten how thick he was. It felt like he was stretching you to your limits, but _fuck_ did it feel good.

You didn’t even have a chance to regain your bearings when you suddenly felt his body flare up, coiling around you multiple times as he started a frantic, desperate pace that left your vision white at the edges and your voice hoarse. Clinging to his shoulders, you dug your fingers through the holes of his ribcage and hung on for dear life.

Yeah, this was—this was something, alright. You were used to slow, gentle sex with Sans. The only time he even got vaguely riled up was when you tried to take both dicks at once—a trick you had yet to learn, regrettably. But this. _Fuck_ , this was good.

He flipped you over, growling and snarling like a wild animal as he pounded into you so hard you swore the walls were shaking. Something ripped again as his claws dug deeper and deeper into the pile and—oh, there went his mattress. Eh, you could patch it up later.

“ _yesss_ ,” he hissed hotly into your ear when you finally found enough energy to grind back against him, trying but failing to meet his ridiculously vicious pace. You writhed against him uselessly as you felt the coil in your stomach tightening to a boiling point. But all he did was hold you closer, tongue bathing your neck as you came undone around him. “ _yesssss, fuck, yesssssssss, jussst like that, don’t move—don’t move, i’m gonna—_ "

As if you could do anything else, he was coiled around you so tightly that you heard something in your back pop. All you settled on was letting your head fall back when his teeth snapped into one of the nearest pillows, head thrashing so hard that cotton spilled from the split seams and floated over you both like snow, while his coils pulsed with the force of his release.

Again. Then again. Then _again_.

You almost settled yourself to your fate when you felt the fifth gush fill you up and spill over, oozing between your legs like molasses. Sure, you could get used to this. Nice, soft pillows. Hot rush of buzzing, sticky cum constantly filling you up. The other dick coating your stomach with the stuff. The feeling of Sans kissing you with cotton-threaded fangs as he told you how perfect that was, how fucking _gorgeous_ you were, how much he loved you…

And then he slowly unwound himself, settling you back on the clouds he’d set up for you both to sleep on as he checked your body for wounds. “ _that_ _wasss_ …”

He made a face, clearing the hiss from his voice with a nervous clear of his throat. “that was. really, really good. i wasn’t too rough? you—i mean—was that…”

“Sans,” you smiled sleepily, waving the ruined mass of cotton and fabric he’d torn apart at him, “that was _fang_ -tastic. We’ve got to do that again sometime.”

The relief on his face had a warmth seeping through your chest. “oh, good. i’m glad. i mean. yeah, that was good.”

Silence filled the moment as you snuggled into him, the light coils around your waist weren’t so much a restraint as a reminder that he was there. Exhaustion settled into your mind like a fog, and you closed your eyes, happy to let bliss and warmth carry you away to dreamland. Then, he spoke up again. “i’m happy to hear you say you enjoyed it so much, because uh…like i said, babe.”

Your eyes popped open again when you felt something—both somethings, twitch against your leg. “we’ve got a _long_ night ahead of us.”

* * *

❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 


	3. scandalous (mettaton/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { s&m: also known as "souls & magic" }
> 
> A collection of Character/Reader(s). Kinks & Smut. Requests currently closed.
> 
> This is a shorter one, but I'm working on catching up to requests!

* * *

 ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 “You’d think after a while I’d get used to you _begging_ for attention but…”

Mettaton’s hips jerk when you squeeze your palm slightly over his cock, feeling it throb beneath the thin layer of fabric. The colors in his eyes are a vortex of pink and gold, giving them a beautiful, galaxy-like appearance as he fixates on your fingers.

You smirk, fingering the band of his boxers. “It never fails to amuse me.”

“Well,” he breathed, his words so shaky and uneven that he sounds almost autotuned, “I wouldn’t have to, if someone would stop teasing me so much, now would I?”

Oh, so that was how he wanted to be? Well, two could play that game.

“And I wouldn’t have to tease,” you mused, looping your arms around his neck, “if someone would stop _squirming_.”

“Darling, you can’t really blame me for that.” He chuckled, nipping at your fingertips when you stroked over his messy hair. “I’m all tied up right now, I can’t help but be…restless.”

To punctuate his point he bucked his hips a little, and you toppled forward, squeaking as your hands dug into his shoulders for support. He bent a knee next to you, as if trying to hold you in place, though you knew with his hands bound behind his back, there was little more than he could than try to keep edging you into giving him what he wanted. But you’d grown wise to his schemes a long time ago.

“You’ll just have to stay that way, then.” Your attention shifted to the undone buttons of his suit. You always did like this outfit, it was a shame you were messing it up so much. He just looked so good like this, all frazzled and undone. “Cause I’m not done yet.”

Guess you’d have to mess it up a little bit more.

His eyes rolled back when you slid a hand up the hem of his shirt, pawing at the heated metal underneath. “Darling, please…”

You paused at the dials decorating his chassis. “You want me to work faster? Then shush.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, fangs digging into his lower lip. That was more like it. Just the sound of his heavy, desperate breathing, and the squeaking of his desk chair. It was a good thing you’d made sure to lock to the door behind you, because if anyone could see the “Underground’s Biggest Star” right now, it’d be more than a brief scandal.

Despite making quick work of his shirt, you made sure to place it with just as much care next to his pressed red jacket. If it got even a single wrinkle, he’d never let you within ten feet of his office ever again. Thankfully he was much more debonair about the tie, which you were currently using to keep his hands tied behind his back. Then again, he had a million of them.

Mettaton whimpered when you moved your attention back to his pants, wriggling his hips slightly as if that would help them slide down any faster. Even if it did, he still had a whole other layer to go. You tutted in mock disappointment and gave him a strict look. “Quit squirming.”

“ _Trying_ ,” he hissed. “Darling, I’m trying.”

He really was. You could hear his internal fans whirring a mile a minute with the effort.

“I know, I know.” Was it cruel for you to push this just a little bit more? You didn’t think so, but the pleading expression on his face said otherwise. Tiny whimpers slipped from between his clenched fangs as he writhed under you, teeth digging so hard into his lower lip that if he’d had any, you were sure he would have been bleeding.

Alright, you’d had your fun. He was going haywire beneath your teasing touch, sending off tiny pulses of static electricity that had your skin breaking out into shivers, and the hair on the back of your neck raising. Any farther than this and things could end up with more than a small shock for you both.

…Even if the little playful voice in the back of your mind suggested you run him ragged, damn the risk. Stars, he looked good like this.

“Darling, please.” He begged, pressing his face into your palm as you stroked his face. “I understand if you’re in awe of my good looks, but I have…a meeting… _oh god_ …”

You shushed him again, running your fingertips up and down his length. His hips jerked instinctively, and he groaned breathlessly against your hand. That was more like it. You hummed in contentment, watching his face scrunch up in frustration as you teased the head with the pad of your thumb.

“Well, then. We’d better hurry up.”

* * *

❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 


	4. naught, knot-ty (undyne/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { s&m: also known as "souls & magic" }
> 
> A collection of Character/Reader(s). Kinks & Smut. Requests are currently closed.  
> \---  
> \---  
> Undyne/Reader - Public Sex/Exhibition  
> Reader has a vagina & breasts. Undyne gives them her Undick. (make sure to read the bottom notes ;3c )

* * *

 ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 You gasped as Undyne pressed you harder against the wall, dragging her fangs down your neck with what could only be described as a borderline manic giggle.

“Just _relax_ , doll, get comfy. We’re just getting started.”

Oh, you were trying. You were really, _really_ trying. But that was hard to do with her hand buried under your skirt, grinding her clawed fingertips against your folds through your soaked panties. Every so often she’d flick her thumb over your covered clit, pushing a somewhat muffled streak of pleasure through your legs that had your hips bucking and head lolling back.

“Un…dyne…!” You squeaked out, gripping the sleeves of her jacket so tightly that you could feel your nails biting into your palms through the leather. She only laughed again, playfully leaning out of reach when you craned towards her, desperate for a kiss. “Please…please…”

“Please, what?” She cooed, thumb padding small circles around a bundle of nerves that made your legs tremble. Her free hand was buried in your unbuttoned blouse, palming your breast under your bra. The cool, yet rough feeling of her scales scraping against your skin made your flesh crawl in the best way. If you’d had more room, you would have kicked out at each little twitch that rolled through your body, but she had a knee between yours to keep them open, and you could only try to hitch your leg over her hip for any attempt at balance.

“Please… _please_ …!” You couldn’t get the words out, only able to rely on your instincts, hips grinding against her fingers as you tried to draw her deeper, further against you. “I need… _you!”_

Your voice jumped up an octave with another wild buck of your hips, but when Undyne’s free hand released the back of your neck to cover your mouth, you went still. Both of you froze. Open-mouthed gasping into her palm, you strained to listen. Several pairs of feet made their way past the door, followed by the sound of a group of laughter. You shivered as the crowd passed by, cowering behind your girlfriend & ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. Despite the fire raging in your core, the idea of being caught getting jerked off by your girlfriend in a public bathroom was more than enough to quiet your cries. If not just a smidgen.

The moment the footsteps faded from your line of hearing, you gripped her wrist, and resumed grinding your hips against her palm as quickly as you could. “We—we gotta hurry…someone could… _fuh_ -find us…”

Undyne just cocked a brown, allowing you to continue your ministrations, but with stilled fingers. The lack of movement and friction had you whining, unamused at the playful grin she gave you. “Calm down, baby, no one knows we’re in here. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Completely untrue. You had at least twenty minutes before someone else tried to get into the bathroom, and maybe forty-five before the custodians stopped by for their regular cleaning. But her eyes burned like molten gold. And with the combined scrape of her claws slowly circling your nipple, with the other sneaking under your panties to sink knuckle deep into your core, you just couldn’t find it in you to argue with her. All you could do was buck into her hand, desperate to keep that delicious, hot pulse of pleasure growing through your hips, while keeping your legs from crumbling out from under you.

Even if you did collapse, you knew she’d still be there to hold you up, and the realization of just how careful she was being to keep you comfortable only furthered your need to give her something back in return.

Sneakily, you slid your fingers under the collar of her jacket, as if moving to loop your arms around her neck. When she leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering close, you took your chance, and tugged. Thankfully the wall at your back was enough to catch the feeling of both your weights crashing backwards, as you smashed your lips to her, dragging her into the deepest, hottest kiss you could. All the teasing she’d been doing before melted away at the contact. You gasped into each other mouths, letting her swallow your moans, as her teeth scraped across your lips and tongue, with a growl so deep that it made your toes curl.

She kissed you again, panting, open-mouthed and pushed her tongue between your teeth. You tilted your head to deepen the embrace, letting her tongue wrap around your own. Everything was so hot, you hardly even noticed when she moved her hands from your waist to grip your shoulders, until you realized the thing pressing against your thigh was _not_ her hand. A giggle, equal parts playful and hysterical, bubbled up in your throat. “Suh—Someone’s excited.”

“How the hell could I not be,” she snarled into your mouth, tugging gently on your bottom lip with her fangs, “With all those damn sounds you’re making. Hearing you call my name like that. Babe, you’re driving me _crazy_ here! I’m not gonna hold out much longer.”

You pulled back at that, taking in her confused, frustrated expression with a smirk, before watching her eyes roll back in a mixture of ecstasy and relief as you palmed the squirming length in the front of her pants. “Then why wait?”

Her lips pulled back in a snarl and next thing you know she had you against the wall, claws tearing into the surface as she hefted your hips over her own in one smooth move. You felt her fangs scrape against your shoulder again, as the hand that had previously been fondling your exposed breast was now working quickly to shirk the edge of her pants down and around her ankles. At the same time she gripped the band of your panties with her other hand and yanked them down, pulling them around your leg so they could dangle against your ankle.

Once that was done, she moved to getting you as exposed as possible. Pinning you with her knees as she shifted your shirt over your head and yanked your bra down, letting your breasts bounce free, nipples rock hard and sensitive as all hell (especially when she made a point to gently rock both thumbs over them at the same time). The vicious grin on her face make your skin prickle, but not as much as when she worked on bunching your skirt up next, holding your legs open so she could get a good, full look at your exposed cunt.

You felt like your entire body was on fire under her gaze, unable to stop the gentle thrust of your hips when she swept a fingertip over your already swollen clit. You whimpered and snapped down on your bottom lip to try and muffle yourself. But you couldn’t hide the shiver that pulsed through your body when she gently cupped your breast, lifting it to dig her teeth around your nipple. The harder she bit down, the more you squirmed against her.

Her member ground against your stomach, and you let out a breathy giggle when she hissed at the contact. That is, you were laughing until she lifted you even higher, moving to position herself between your hips, and all you could do was wrap your flailing limbs around her neck and abdomen in a desperate attempt to hold on.

Goddamn, being manhandled (or _womanhandled_ , really) was _so_ god damn hot.

“Un…dyne…” You whimpered again, feeling her press both heads against your folds. The knot at the bottom was swollen and pulsating, promising what was to come. She rocked her hips back and forth, silently teasing you slowly allowing the tips to coat themselves in your cream, and smirking at you all the while. “Please. Just…do it…please…”

Her laugh sent chills down your spine, dark and challenging. “Alright, babe, you asked for it.”

The squirming, ribbed limb between her hips prodded at your entrance, curling into your warmth at a surprisingly gentle pace. You could feel her breath against your face, deep heaving sighs as she tried to keep things slow, at first. She was so slick, not exactly soft, but solid enough that the more it moved inside you, the more you couldn’t help but try to sink down further. The ridges slid against all the right places, and the smooth scales on the bottom created such a good friction that you were already beginning to see stars.

Oh shit, she felt so fucking _good_.

Your noises gradually grew louder and louder, going from whimpers to open-mouthed gasps, to moans, until finally your head was thrown back, eyes rolling from the sheer force of her frantic, animalistic thrusts. All of her fangs were visible, drool beginning to pool over the edges of her lips and extended tongue, pupils slit so thinly that they were almost catlike. The predatory gaze and actions only spurred your arousal further, and you bucked back into her, trying to pull her deeper and deeper. Fire streaked across your legs, and you kicked out, not caring as your already ruined underwear threatened to slip off your curling toes onto the dirty bathroom floor. The only thing on your mind was how _goddamn_ fantastic this felt.

Eventually she hit the base, and that’s when you felt it. That engorged lump of sex-filled muscle trying to wriggle its way inside you. Fuck, she was going to knot you. Right here, right now. In a fucking public restroom. Someone could walk in on you at any minute, but you were too far gone to pull back now. Or to have her pull out.

“Undyne,” you whispered between whines, “Undyne we should wait till we—”

“Can’t.” She sounded like she was in pain. “I need it. I need it so bad. I need to fill you. Need to be in you. Please baby, I won’t let us get caught, but I need it. I’m going to—”

You’d only ever seen Undyne on the verge of tears very few times, and this was going to be one of them. While everything in your body screamed with paranoia, you knew the door was locked. The occupied sign was on. & if you got caught? Fuck it. You wanted this too.

“Al…right…,” You heaved, watching her eyes trace the bouncing of your breasts with each thrust she gave. The harder she shoved, the higher they bounced, the more ravenous her expression became. Your toes were curling, pressure building as you snuck a hand between your bodies to rub at your clit furiously. “Quick—please, make it quick I gotta…I’m _gonna_ …”

Her pace went wild as your voice rose in pitch, until finally, with a somewhat uncomfortable pop, you felt her slip in to the base, her knot snugly nestled between your lips. At the same time, she threw her head back and let out the most desperately reserved hiss you’d ever heard her make, releasing several thick, sticky loads into you. Usually she would scream so loud that Papyrus thought there was a battle going on by the next morning. But this was her obvious attempt at being quiet, and for that, you were thankful, yanking her by the chin to swallow her whimpers with your own.

If there was one benefit to dating a Waterfall-based Monster, it was that their cum was always so nice & cool. Against the heat of your cunt, you couldn’t help but clench down, your own release milking her for a few softer spurts before both of your legs were shaking. Any other time, she would have shakily set you back onto your feet, helping you stumble to the bathroom to clean-up. But now, she just dropped to her knees, clutching you to her chest as her knot still refused to let you go, and all she could do was rock into you, despite your nerves still screaming out about your shared orgasm.

“God…damn...that was…,” she gasped into your shoulder, and you could feel her grin against your neck.

“Fucking _incredible_.” You mumbled back, meeting her for kiss after kiss. Tangling your fingers in one another’s hair as she continued to jolt weakly into you, unable to stop the thrusts her instincts kept her going with. By now you were beginning to slip into the afterglow, the extra pleasure no longer unbearable, but welcomed. “Next time, you’ve _knot_ to give me some forewarning, though, okay?”

She pulled back to give you an unamused look. “Seriously?”

Playfully, you clamped your hips down, relishing in the way she shivered, and leaned in to kiss the corner of her jaw once more.

“Yes, seriously.”

* * *

❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT REQUEST IN LINE: Mettaton/Reader – Request, Mettadom, Public Sex/Exhibition
> 
> the first story i finally publish & it's unadulterated kink-based smut. sorry.
> 
> anyway requests are open, so feel free to drop in a couple of those if you want. i take most aus, but there are a few i'm not familiar enough with to try, though i'll let you know if i can or can't. also feel free to ask for unlisted characters if you'd like them as well, & i'll add them to the roster. nothing with chara/frisk/asriel/flowey/m.k. though, please.
> 
> reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading !! ❤
> 
> \- cinnabun
> 
> p.s. while i know you can't specifically ask for commissions or donations through ao3, let's just say that if you contact me on my personal tumblr: butttspie, i can..."make a deal" for anything "personal" you'd like to see me write, including Full Customization ;3c


	5. punishment (mettaton/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Request from SIC: Mettaton x reader please. Bonus points for Mettadom. <3
> 
> Here you go, darling! (Consider it a sequel of sorts to the last Mettasub story)

* * *

 ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 This was a terrible idea.

It’d hardly been ten minutes since you walked in the door, and you were already to give in. The only thing keeping you from doing so was the horribly smug look your boyfriend was currently giving you. Chin propped on his hands, eyes sparkling with satisfaction, and that stupid, stupid Cheshire grin.

His leg slid closer to yours under the tabletop, rubbing his ankle across your leg in what anyone else would have seen as an affectionate act. But to you, it was just torture. Because just above that place that he was touching, turned on what you knew wasn’t full blast, but certainly fucking felt like it, was the vibrator tucked under your dress. Thank god that this place was so noisy, as the clanking of plates and glasses, along with the menial chatter of the other patrons helped to hide the buzzing noise coming from between your legs, as well as your choked whimpers.

“What’s the matter, darling~?” Mettaton purred, tilting his head, fake concern masking the shit-eating grin he’d been wearing just moments before. “You don’t look well.”

“I’m…fine,” you hissed between clenched teeth, attempting to smile, but from the way his brows raised, you were sure it came across more like a grimace. “I’m just…peachy.”

“Are you sure?” His hand shifted slightly, palm tightening around something unseen, and you felt the pressure strapped to your clit suddenly jolt into overdrive. You slammed your thighs together, visibly squirming now.

“ _Metta_ —”

He held up a hand and you closed your mouth. “Tsk tsk, sweetheart. Now you haven’t forgotten who I am, already, **_have you_**?” His voice dipped low at the last part, sending a rush down your spine and directly into your already suffering, heat-filled core.

You gripped the tabletop, knowing that if you so much as tried to reach for your dress’s hem, you’d be getting much worse than this when you got back to his place. But god was it getting hard to focus. The pleasure racing through your core had you seeing white, lips squeezed shut but breathing hard through your nose. A few times you couldn’t help but let your eyes roll back a little, but when they refocused you could see his gaze was trained directly on you. Head tilted back in place, his visible eye sparkling dangerously. Oh, he was loving this, wasn’t he? The smug bastard.

“Of…course…not… _Boss!”_ You choked out, voice breaking and squeaking with each word. He seemed satisfied with this, and slowly turned the dial back down. Your trembling slowed, and you finally felt able to breathe, if just a bit.

“Good! Because dinner’s just getting started.” He waved a hand nonchalantly, and you watched a waiter approach you, smiling jovially. When their gaze landed on you, though, it twisted into slight concern.

Mettaton caught this too, because he was quick to make an excuse for you. “Oh, don’t mind them, sweetheart! This is our anniversary date, they’re just a little… _overexcited_.”

The pressure jolted again, and you jumped with it, squeaking your response on cue. “ _Yep!_ Excited!”

His face slipped into a debonair little smolder, one he liked to use to dazzle people, especially interviewers or the paparazzi. It always gave him just enough time to change the subject. “We’ve heard _wonderful_ things about the venue—you’ll grab us a couple of menus, won’t you, darling?”

It seemed to work on the waiter too, because their cheeks flushed, obviously taken aback by his sudden change in tone. “Of—of course! Um, I’ll be right back, w-with those!!”

The moment they disappeared you whirled back to face your smirking boyfriend, hips thrusting violently against the leather seat, just enough to cause a bit of noise that you hoped to god no one else could hear. “I can’t—take it—I’m sorry! Please, ohmygod, _please_ , Metta, just let me _come_ —”

“Wrong title.” Was all he said, turning the buzzer up a notch.

A whine escaped, though you tried your damnedest to keep it caged behind your clenched teeth. “Boss! _Boss—B-Boss_ …!”

Slowly, he circled the pad back down, and you hummed in relief as the wild shocks of pleasure that had been holding you over the edge of outing your situation softened back down to gentle ripples. “That’s better. Can’t let this end too soon, now can we? Because, darling—” his eyes sharpened, a flash of pink and gold swirling with playful malevolence, “—this is _your_ punishment, after all.”

Yeah, this was your fault. After all, when you’d snuck into his office that day, planning on tying him down & having a good time, you hadn’t expected your nerves to get the best of you. The entire experience had been a let down for the both of you. To make it up to him, you’d proposed the state you were currently in—a chance to give him control, and to make you suffer a little, like how you’d kept edging him. You may have been a squirming, needy mess, but it didn’t mean you weren’t enjoying it.

The looks he kept giving you were totally worth it, too. Every time you glanced his way that dark molten look would brighten, just a bit, his eyes nearly sparkling with amusement. Every time you let out a little plea, the edges of his mouth would curl up, revealing pearly white fangs You shivered, aching to reach over the table, yank him to you, and command him to bite you until you were screaming his name and covered in his marks. It was obvious he wanted that too, from the way he kept eyeing your exposed shoulders and licking his lips. But that would have to wait.

You both looked up when the waiter came sauntering back with your menus, Mettaton’s previous flirting having obviously boosted their confidence in one way or another. It was charming, how he had that effect on people. No matter who it was, he did his best to make them feel better about themselves.

Despite the trembling of your hands, you took it as calmly as you could, flipping it open and pretending to focus on anything but the slow edging of ecstasy pulsing through your legs. Mettaton was grinning at you again. The smug bastard had turned it up again, hadn’t he? You knew you couldn’t say anything at this point, without giving something away, so you just glared at him and shrugged. Oh, how could you possibly decide on tonight’s meal! It’d all have to be up to him.

He let out a hum of amusement, taking both menus and sliding them back into the patiently waiting young man’s hands with another wink. “A single order of the chicken alfredo, please.” At their confused look, he waved a hand cautiously. “Robot, darling, can’t eat. Still can enjoy a nice atmosphere, though.”

They gave him a funny look then, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. You knew very well that he could eat anything you gave him, if it was sprinkled with some sort of Magic essence. He was planning on making this harder on you, though, by having you be the only one who ate while he just watched & toyed with the toy between your legs.

Like the smug, terrible, torturous bastard that he was.

“Alright. Would you like a sample of our wines, sir? We have an extravagant collection of some of the finest this city has to offer.” The waiter pulled out a smaller menu, more pamphlet-like, and you scanned the options. Those all looked really fancy. Mettaton acted interested, tracing a finger down the list until he stopped at one and tapped it several times. A selection of high-quality Cabernet, trickled with berry-tinted Magic. It’d be perfect for him.

The waiter smiled, and turned the menu towards you. “And you, my friend?”

Nodding vigorously, you pointed at the cheapest Chardonnay you could see listed. You just needed to get drunk to take this edge off—literally. Anything would do, and while you were tempted to just go for a straight beer, this place was way too fancy for something so “uncouth.” You doubted Mettaton would let you, anyway. You could hear his disapproval in your head: _‘Darling, you deserve something so much more extravagant!’_

He loved to spoil you rotten, even if it felt like right now he was denying you the one thing you craved the most.

“Very good!” The waiter stepped back, shuffling the menus under one arm. “The wait time for your dish should be around twenty to thirty minutes, and I’ll be right back with those drinks.”

Thirty minutes?! Oh god, you were going to need more than one glass to get through that wait limit.

Your boyfriend seemed to notice your obvious discomfort, and you could see the pity in his eyes. “Don’t worry darling, I have a plan. I won’t let you suffer _that_ long. I’m a sadist, not an asshole.”

You didn’t have a chance to ask him what he meant before you felt one of his hands slipping up the edge of your dress. He’d extended his arm so far that it was curled around your leg, just for this? My god, was he _crazy?_ What if someone caught—his fingertips brushed your already sensitive folds, and suddenly, you didn’t care.

The vibrator had been turned off at this point, and his hand had taken its place, his thumb circling your clit gently as he ground his fingers against your inner lips. You were going to ruin his gloves like this, you just knew it, but you couldn’t stop the gentle thrusting of your hips, your eyes locked as he held your chin in place. All it took was a few rubs to get you mewling again, and he winked slowly, dipping his fingers beneath the lace of your underwear to push into you. You gripped the tables edge, bumping your knee in surprise when you felt his fingers suddenly start to vibrate. They were completely silent, but by god could you feel it. First two, then a third, stretching you and buzzing until you were having trouble keeping your tongue in your mouth.

Still gently holding your chin, Mettaton swept a finger over your lower lip, as if to remind you of your situation. His gaze flickered over for a moment, and you followed it, to see a couple of teens seated across from you, cooing and taking pictures of what probably looked like an innocent, romantic moment between two lovers. Oh, if only they knew.

While they were probably snapping pics and tagging things like _“#omg-goals- <3_” or “ _wish-i-had-a-mnstr-bf-:(”_ you were resisting the urge to throw your head back let out the moan bubbling up in the back of your throat. Instead, you grabbed his tie, throwing him off-guard as you dragged him into a deep kiss. The pressure of your open mouths finally allowed you the chance to let out a gasp of relief, as his fingers drilled deeper and deeper into you in response. Even when you tried to pull back, he simply wound his free hand into your hair, and pulled you back, nipping at your lips with a dangerous amount of pressure. It was a simple warning: “ _this is all you get here, or else we’re **both** going to get in trouble.”_

“Just wait till the cab ride back,” he hissed against your ear, and you could see the smear of his lipstick tracing his cheek from where he’d dragged his face against your own. It was probably on your own, too, and you couldn’t help but giggle again. “Cause I know for sure we’re not making it back to the hotel room in this state.”

“ _A-And who’s fuh-fault is tha-a-at?”_ You stuttered as the pressure built higher in your core. Holy fuck you were so close, it was hard just to get the words out. A simple wink was all he gave you, dragging you into another heated kiss. You heard the teens “aww” audibly, for a split second, before the wave of your orgasm crashed over your hips. He had his arm wound around both your legs now, keeping them from trembling too roughly, but you could stop the attempt at bucking into the violent tingling rushing through your system. The white-hot mixture of pleasure and pain had you gripping his shoulders now, and he finally took the chance to bit down lightly on your jawline. Not hard enough to make a mark, but enough to let you know that he was nearing his own edge, too.

Finally, everything seemed to settle. You slumped, boneless and trembling, into your seat, knowing very well that your face was peppered and smeared with his lipstick. Mettaton, however, looked proud, gently retracting his hand from beneath the table to grab a napkin, and patting his lips back into perfection with a few well-placed swipes. He motioned you forward and you obeyed hazily, letting him clean your face of the mess he’d made just as you noticed the waiter approaching you, a tray of drinks balanced on their hand.

They slipped a sparkling red one into Mettaton’s unoccupied hand, smiling in worry at you when you grasped needily at your own, nearly chugging half the glass in one go. “I hope I didn’t keep you two waiting too long, your orders almost finished and should be arriving soon!”

As if on cue, your stomach rumbled, and you snickered weakly at the amused sparkle in your boyfriend’s eyes. “Good, because I’m _starving_.”

He didn’t have to say a word, but the slow trace of his tongue over his fangs said it all for him.

So was he.

* * *

 ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT REQUEST IN LINE: Underfell!Asgore/Reader - Roleplay
> 
> the first story i finally publish & it's unadulterated kink-based smut. sorry.
> 
> anyway requests are open, so feel free to drop in a couple of those if you want. i take most aus, but there are a few i'm not familiar enough with to try, though i'll let you know if i can or can't. also feel free to ask for unlisted characters if you'd like them as well, & i'll add them to the roster. nothing with chara/frisk/asriel/flowey/m.k. though, please.
> 
> reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading !! ❤
> 
> \- cinnabun
> 
> p.s. while i know you can't specifically ask for commissions or donations through ao3, let's just say that if you contact me on my personal tumblr: butttspie, i can..."make a deal" for anything "personal" you'd like to see me write, including Full Customization ;3c


	6. a deal (uf!asgore/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request, but I've decided to start putting placeholders in-between requests while I work on finishing them up. This is a free prompt, involving roleplay between a Human & Underfell!Asgore !! (I also wanted to post that Mettadom Chapter a bit early to make up for the lack of quality in the Mettasub piece. Sorry about that, I hope you guys enjoy this.)

* * *

  ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

You try not to tremble too harshly, but that’s hard not to do with the edges of a trident inches away from spearing you in the throat.

The King of Monsters himself towers over you, eyes blazing crimson, stance wide and offensive. He looks ready to take you out at any moment, but there’s some hesitation there. A shaking in his hands as he stares down at you, lying flat in his wilted garden. Your hair spread behind your, arms pinned to your sides, breathing heavy and labored. The warmth of his fire is still in the air, and your skin feels hot and prickly.

“Give me one reason,” he sneers, “why I should spare you? After all, we only need one more SOUL before the barrier is broken. Before we can raid the Surface, and take our long-awaited revenge on humanity. Give me one reason, human. Why should I let you live?”

“I have gold!” It was a stupid thing to say, but you’re desperate, voice cracking when he leans down further. You can feel the heat radiating off him, the edges of his cape gently pooling over your legs. “I have weapons, armor, food—take anything you want from me, just not my SOUL! Please! Spare me!”

He almost looks surprised. But then he throws his head back and laughs. It’s not cruel at all, merely amused at such a pathetic plea. You feel your cheeks burn. Oh, c’mon you could have thought of something better than that. Gold, weapons, armor?? He’s a goddamn _King_ , of course he already has all of that.

You gasp in surprise when he suddenly yanks the trident back, an entertained smirk on his face as his eyes suddenly melt from crimson to gold, running over your body in a way that makes you want to sink into the dead flowers and disappear out of sheer embarrassment. “A trade you say? Now what you’ve offered me means nothing at all, surely you should know that.”

Asgore backs up, slowly, until he’s seated in his throne. With a lazy hand he leans the trident against the side, propping his chin against his fist, with an elbow against the chair’s armrest. He leers at you then, and you can see exactly what he’s thinking from the sheer perverse way his fangs peek over his bottom lip, eyes shimmering and the tips of his ears going pink. “But. I know something you _could_ give me.”

Leaning up on your elbows, you bring your knees up, happy to be off your back. You’re sure your shirt is covered in dirt, but you can worry about that later. For now, you have an exchange to make. It’s life or death here, and you’re willing to do anything you can for the former. You nod so hard that it makes your neck hurt.

But then he pulls back the curtain of his cape, and you realize with a rush of heat streaking straight between your thighs that he’s naked from the waist up. His chest beaded with sweat that matted his white and black fur flat, and with only a tight pair of the most casual jeans you’d ever seen a King wear to hide his bottom half. Even that was up for debate, because you could still make out the very large, very _stiff_ -looking shape of his cock arching up his thigh, so close to his stomach that it threatened to peek out from beyond the top of his pants. Had he been aroused this whole time, with you pinned beneath him and squirming?

You couldn’t help but admit it just made you feel hotter, too.

“You want to keep your life, little one? Then come over here,” he purred, curling a clawed hand in your direction, the other moving to shirk his pants down just enough to give you that taste of what was in store that you were expecting. “And show me that you’ve got more use to that mouth of yours than simple words.”

You made to stand, but he snapped his fingers and motioned for you to stay on your knees. You obeyed, slowly crawling towards him, trying to maneuver around the flowers as best you could, until you were between his thighs, staring up at him. He gazed down at you, the flush having grown to coat his nose with that same soft pink, and you could hear his breathing had grown heavier. One of his hands move out to grip your chin gently, the other to take his cock in his hand.

He didn’t even have to guide you to it, you opened your mouth and allowed him to place it against the edge of your lips. Gently, almost daring to tease him, you gave the sticky tip a soft lick, a shivering rush pooling down your spine at the hissing sound he made. His hand moved then, to tangle itself in your hair, as he urged you closer.

You climbed up, resting your elbows on his thighs, and sank your mouth as far as you could take him, for the moment. You felt him tense, and froze in response, but when the claws in your hair went from rigid to gently scraping your scalp (almost gently, affectionately) you began to suck. With what of him you couldn’t fit, you wrapped your hands, already moist with sweat, around the rest of his length, and pumped gently.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, “fuck that’s… _good_ …”

If anyone else in the Underground could see you two now, you knew they’d be absolutely scandalized. A human, on their knees before the King of Monsters, sucking his cock as he thrashed and heaved beneath them. His hips jolted and jerked, pushing him further and deeper, though he made a point to pull back each time he heard you begin to choke. You wriggled your thighs in discomfort, feeling heavy and unfulfilled with nothing to satisfy you in return. Daringly, you trailed a hand off his length, making a point to let his eyes follow it down, before it disappeared down the front of your pants as you began to fondle yourself.

Asgore made a snuffling noise, smoke pouring from between his teeth before he quickly grabbed your shoulders, and with all the strength you expected of a Monster his size (though it still shocked you a bit), hefted you onto his lap. The moment you were settled he made quick work of your clothing, shredding through your shirt with a single swipe of his claws, and palming your chest with a satisfied, hazy look in his eyes. He kept another hand wrapped firmly around his member, pumping lightly as you moved to wriggle out of your pants. You kicked them off, but he stopped you just as you reached for your underwear.

“No. Keep it on.” You looked at him, confused. He just grinned. A smile full of glistening, drool-covered fangs peaked out from over his thick black beard, and your skin broke into goosebumps.

He maneuvered you, carefully, until you were straddling his hips in just the right position. You caught his intention then, and gently pulled the edge of your panties to the side, letting the tip of his oversized cock coat itself in the cream that was threatening to drip onto your thighs. He hummed, deep and satisfied, and before you had a chance to brace yourself, he pressed down on your shoulders, sinking into you base deep and stretching you so full that you couldn’t help but let out a somewhat pained squeak.

But the soreness faded into pleasure as his thumb came down to rub circles around your clit, as he all the while began to thrust up into you with such a wild, rough pace that you could feel the throne itself jolting with the force of his movements.

His words were even dirtier than his movements, despite the drooly, sweaty mess he was making out of you both. A torrent of absolutely filthy bedroom talk you’d expect from someone like _Sans_ on his fifth bottle of Fireball Whiskey. But he was a King, completely sober, and hissing into your ear such degrading, depraved, arousing things that you couldn’t stop the trembling of your cunt, no matter how deep inside he seemed to reach.

“Look at you,” he smirked, watching your breasts bounce with each of his thrusts, eyes flickering to catch yours only to let his grin widen in a disgustingly sleazy manner, “a filthy little human, taking the cock of a Monster. The King of Monsters, no doubt. Don’t try to deny that you like this.”

A palm came to rest across your back, pressing you down further. The tip of his dick ground against a bundle of nerves somewhere deep inside you, and you couldn’t help but let your eyes roll back, gasping wildly as you bucked into his thrusts.

“You _like_ being fucked like this, don’t you? A pathetic, insignificant little insect compared to me. I could crush you right now. I could fuck you to _death_. You could choke on my cock, I could spear straight into your womb. Do you understand that? Filling you with so much cum that your very stomach would swell with my seed. Would you like that? Do you want me to fuck you senseless, you little fucking _whore?_ ”

Your nails dragged across his chest, drool dripping down your chin. Even though you wanted to respond, to plead with him, “yes, _god yes!”_ you wanted him to fill you, you’d take his seed, all of it, until you were swollen and unable to walk, all you could manage was incoherent babbling. Whining and whimpering and gasping. As the pleasure in your core built to a high, you slumped against his neck, burying your face into the fur of his neck. It was so soft—he smelt of tea and flowers. You were relaxed, almost content.

Until his claws snapped back up to grasp your hair tightly, dragging your head back roughly. His other hand moved from between your legs to swing back, and you jolted hard when his palm came slamming down on your backside. The sound surprised you more than the pain itself, and you squeaked again when he let out a low growl. “Did I give you permission to touch me so tenderly, _filthy human?”_

“N-No!” You whimpered. “Sorry! Sorry! _Sorry!”_

Each of your apologies were punctuated with another mind-numbing thrust, breaking your voice into desperate, needy gasps. Your ass burned with the force of his spank, but you couldn’t help but wriggle closer. You knew it was going to leave a mark.

Asgore’s paw, gripping your ass, eventually loosened it’s hold to gently begin rubbing circles over the burning, sore spot. The hand still tangled in your hand pulled again, gentler this time, as he led your mouth to his. His fangs scraped across your lips, but you opened your mouth needily, letting his tongue push as deeply as he wanted. Your gasps intermingled with each deep, messy kiss, and when you finally pulled back you couldn’t help but smirk at the little line of drool connecting your mouths.

His thrusts had quickened during the exchange, and you clamped down hard as you realized he was about to come. You were too, and you couldn’t help but gasp it out as he gripped your hips and pounded into you with enough force that you could hear your bodies coming together over your own breathing. The slap of skin against skin only built up your desperation even more, until finally you threw your head back, letting out a string of broken wails, akin enough to his name that you could hear him snarl as you came. He jerked once, hard, pressing your hips so tightly together that you could see stars in the edges of your vision.

Just like his words before, it felt like he was trying to fulfil that promise of fucking you senseless, because with each load of hot, thick cream he spilled into you, you felt your body jerk with another muffled little shock of pleasure. It felt like it wasn’t going to stop anything soon, until you felt it spilling down your thighs, his face pressed into your neck, hands trembling and letting out a small puff of sparkling smoke with each heave.

The exhaustion was a mutual experience, as you both flopped back, and his cock slipped out of you, completely spent. His angry, demanding persona had completely melted away, claws tracing down your spine, to your tailbone, then back up. His other hand rubbed the welts on your ass carefully, and you could see the concern in his eyes.

“Are you feeling okay? Was I…too rough?”

You laughed, leaning up to tug on his beard until his head tilted down enough for you to steal another small kiss from him. “Oh, honey, no. That? Was _incredible_. Thank you so much.”

His shoulders trembled with his sigh, and he pulled you closer, wrapping you both in the warmth of his cape as you cuddled on his throne. “I’m glad. I was worried I had gone too far…with the…unkind words.”

“Mm-mm.” You shook your head under his chin, stroking down his sweat-streaked chest fur with a gentle hand. “It was fun. We should do this again sometime. Maybe next time…we could switch dynamics? How does a Monster-Hunter capturing the King of Monsters sound for a little…revenge? Does that sound okay with you?”

His eyes lit up with surprise, but from the expression on his face, you already knew the answer.

“Of course, dearest. It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

 ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT REQUEST IN LINE: Underfell!Sans/Reader - Biting/Mating/Breeding Kink
> 
> the first story i finally publish & it's unadulterated kink-based smut. sorry.
> 
> anyway requests are closed atm, so feel free to drop in a couple of those if you want when they re-open. i take most aus, but there are a few i'm not familiar enough with to try, though i'll let you know if i can or can't. also feel free to ask for unlisted characters if you'd like them as well, & i'll add them to the roster. nothing with chara/frisk/asriel/flowey/m.k. though, please.
> 
> reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading !! ❤
> 
> \- cinnabun
> 
> p.s. while i know you can't specifically ask for commissions or donations through ao3, let's just say that if you contact me on my personal tumblr: butttspie, i can..."make a deal" for anything "personal" you'd like to see me write, including Full Customization ;3c


	7. fantasy, baby (uf!sans/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request by Aurora_Doll: "could you do Underfell Sans where he has a huge crush on Reader for months but Reader seem "oblivious" so he is close to starting to doubt if he should try until he stumble upon their open diary where they write how sexy he is but they fear he would never love them back because of his people's mentality ? Cue confession and sweet love sex (with a bit of biting/mating kink as a side dish?)"
> 
> Here you go, darling! ❤

* * *

 ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 The moment you entered the room and saw the book in his hands, you immediately turned around and tried to walk back out.

It slammed before you could get your palm on it though, the knob wriggling with bright red magic. An icy chill rushed down your spine as you turned to face Sans, sweat already beginning to bead over the back of your neck, despite the fact that the entire room felt like it’d dropped several degrees. He had one hand extended lazily, the fingertips glowing the same red surrounding the doorknob. The other snapped your diary shut, as he stared you down with a gaze so sharp that you were pretty sure he was five seconds from blasting you into nothingness—which he could totally do, you’d seen him do it before.

“so.” His voice was still as casual and lazy as ever, though you could see his entire skull was flushed a very light shade of red, even darker beads of magic sweat rolling across his cranium. “let’s talk.”

“Let’s not?” You squeaked out, trying for the handle again. “Let’s pretend you never found that, you never read it, and this never happened.”

Sans tilted his head, eyes crinkling in amusement as he shrugged. “no can do. not after _all that_.”

Oh god, you knew exactly what “all that” was. Why did you write those dreams down?? You could have just ignored them, but—goddammit you were an idiot, and this was karma coming to bite you in the ass. It had to be, especially with your feet sliding against their own as he dragged you towards him and your bed. Your knees hit the edge and you tumbled forward, halfway laying across him, and ready for him to either chew you out or tease you or whatever other nonsense he had planned.

Instead, he just winked. “if you wanted to _jump my bones_ so badly, you shoulda’ just said so.”

Ohmygod, you were dying. You were burning up and freezing to death at the same time, your stomach churning a mile a minute. The playful look in his eyes softened a minute, and you flinched when he reached out to push your hair back behind your ear. “what’s with the look, kid? i thought this was what you wanted?”

“It…is.” You whimpered, scooting forward so you could kneel next to him comfortably. Finally, he set your diary to the side, and turned to prop his skull on his elbow. “I wasn’t expecting you to find. Or to react? I mean—we’ve been friends for so long. You flirt, but it’s never serious, I know, so—”

His expression crinkled up, disbelieving and amused. “non-serious? babe, i ain’t been nothin’ but serious this whole time. goddamn, i just thought you were playing me off.”

Ohmygod.

“Ohmygod.” You repeated, putting a hand over your face. “I’m an idiot.”

Sans rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his face as he laughed. “so am i. goddamn, if only we’d figured this out earlier, we coulda been doing this so much sooner.”

“Doing.” Your face burned, and you peeked at him from between your fingers. “Doing what?”

“uhhh,” he lifted his own hand, staring at you in confusion before pointing at your diary, “this? _that_?”

“You mean you want to…?” You gestured vaguely, your thoughts racing a mile a minute. He wanted to do what you wrote about. Holy shit, you wrote so much, though. So many of those dirty, filthy dreams you’d been plagued with for so many weeks now. Some of them were much tamer than the others. Which ones was he referring to? The ones where he had you bent over the kitchen table, or the one where he chased you through the woods in Snowdin and fucked you like a rabid beast in the snow until you both had frostbite?

“uh, duh?” He grinned. “you’ve got some fun ideas here, babe.”

Oh.

“Oh.” You were just on repeat today, weren’t you. “So how do you want to…um…start this?”

He laughed again, deeper this time, and the playful, crimson-tinted gaze he gave you made the skin on your shoulders crawl. “oh, believe me. i got more than a few ideas.”

And with that, he slipped onto his back, and waved for you to sit atop his waist. Which you did, shaking excitedly. Holy shit, this was _actually_ happening. Holy shit, he was into you. He was into this. Fuck, this had to be the best day of your life.

You could feel that he was just as excited as you were, especially from the light red glow emanating from beneath his shorts. And the…erm, _pressing_ issue that was steadily growing harder against your leg. You squeaked again when he gave a lazy thrust upwards, trying to get you to start grinding back. “c’mon babe, don’t make me do all the work here.”

“Sorry.” Leaning forward to plant your hands on each side of his skull, you leaned down, and gently began to grind your hips back and forth against his shorts. After a few seconds, though, he motioned for you to stop. You jolted to a halt, worried you’d done something wrong, or that he was changing his mind, when he leaned up gently, and gave you another sleazy grin.

“i’m gonna be a _bottom_ here, and you’re a _top_ , right? seems like you should lose both, then, heh.”

Oh, fuck, right!

You scrambled to throw your sweater over your head, trying not to giggle when he assured you there was no rush. Slower, you slipped your pants down your thighs, turning to kick them off the side of your bed and onto the floor. Now, exposed in nothing but your underwear, and straddling the hard-on of your long-time crush, you were half-way sure you were in some sort of Magic-based hallucination. But then his hands came up to grip your thighs, thin skeletal fingers squeezing deep enough that you can feel his claws threatening to break the skin as you rocked back and forth. He grunted beneath you, eyes hazy and smile relaxed as he watched you arch against him. It became more and more strained, however, until your pillow was essentially soaked with what could have been mistaken as dye.

The shock that overcame you when he suddenly flipped you over, expression slightly pained, made you freeze up beneath him. Then his hands snapped up to grip your wrists, and he leaned down, pressing you into the deepest, hottest kiss you’d ever been in in your entire life. “sorry babe, tried to play along. but i’ve been waiting too damn long for this chance with you. i seen one’a your fantasies in there—mind if we play with that for a while?”

You knew which one he was talking about, and trying desperately to hide your excitement, you gave him a slow, gentle nod.

And then, without so much as a warning, he bit you.

The pressure of his fangs sinking into your skin was harsh enough, but the moment they broke the surface is when you couldn’t keep your shriek hidden anymore. Your hands flew up, nails clawing into the back of his leather jacket as you clung to him. Any sane person would probably be screaming in pain—his teeth were shark-like. But you? Oh, you were enjoying the hell out of this.

So much so that you couldn’t resist hooking your socks into the edges of his shorts, trying to work them down his waist without releasing your grip. Sans just laughed, a deep chuckle that rumbled under your skin as he moved a hand down to assist you. Soon enough you felt your foot swipe slightly against the side of his pelvic bone (by god he went _au natural_ under there), and he leaned down, tugging at the edges of your own panties with a smirk. “you that eager for a good _bonin’_ , babe?”

Something hot and confident rushed through your veins and you tossed your head back, returning his smirk and relishing in the way his brow-bone cocked in amusement. “Just shut-up and do me already, numbskull.”

His ribs shivered under your fingertips as you moved to help him shuck off his jacket, creating a comically xylophone-esque sound in the process. You pursed your lips in an attempt not to laugh, though it was hard to keep a grip on your expression with the challenging look he was giving you. Half-aroused, a slimy bright red tongue swiping over a golden fang, his eyes blazing. And then you felt it, his cock, already rock hard and dripping with precum, grinding against the inside of your thigh.

“you want me to fuck you, baby? you want me to show you what a _real_ Monster is like in bed?” He growled, claws digging into the sheets next to your head so hard that you could hear them rip. “you want to make the biggest goddamn mistake of your life?”

In response you lifted your hips, rolling them against his pelvis. “Quit stalling and _fuck_ me, Sans.”

You expected him to nail you right then and there, ripping your underwear to shreds and pounding you into the mattress until you were screaming for mercy.

Instead, he rolled you onto your side and threw your leg over his shoulder. Face pressed down into the pillows, you inhaled the scent where he’d previously been laying, taking in the smell of burnt dog treats and mustard. It brought you a little comfort, when compared to the chaos going on behind you. You felt his claws knead into the soft flesh of your thighs momentarily, before they snagged into the band of your panties and yanked down, exposing your shivering flesh to the cool hair of the room, and the pleasant tingle of his magic reaching out towards you.

“oh, i’m gonna do _more_ than fuck ya,” he snarled in a tone you almost didn’t recognize. “i’m gonna give you **_everything_** you wanted.”

Ohmygod, you were so, so ready for this. All the dreams and fantasies you’d been working yourself up with for weeks now were finally coming to a culmination. You still couldn’t believe this was happening. And he felt so good too, hot and tingly and—cold? And round? Okay, that was not Magic nor bone grinding against your inner thigh. That was metal. That was—

“Sans.” You mumbled softly, turning to peek at the thing he was hungrily rutting against you. “Is your dick…pierced?”

The look on his face said it all. Not to mention you had a clear view of said piercings, rubbing gently between your spread legs. There were tiny golden studs, dotting the head on each side, with a few smaller ones peppering down the sides. His bright red magic only helped them to stand out even more, like glittering stars. Okay, maybe that was an odd way to put it, but goddamn did they look cool. Sans, however, looked like he was internally panicking—more so than usual, anyway.

“uh…yeah? is that a…problem?” His claws dug into the knee he had hefted over his shoulder. The other hand wrapped around his member, his thrusts slowing with his obvious anxiety beginning to shine back through. Oh no, you hadn’t mean to make him feel inadequate. In fact, it was quite the opposite of a problem, and you did your best to show him such by arching your hips back against him, rolling your body in a way that had his eyes glaze and grip soften.

“Not at all,” you assured him. “In fact, that’s gotta be the _hottest_ thing I’ve ever seen.”

You couldn’t help but wonder what those were going to feel like inside you. Sans seemed to have the same thing on his mind, because he grinned at you, a thin line of red-tinted drool seeping from between his fangs as he started up his rut again, harder this time. Each push of his cock against your lips had you growing wetter and wetter, your cream creating a wonderful, tingly friction. His tongue was hung out, eyes locked onto the movement, each breath he let out punctuated with a light growl.

“oh trust me, babe.” He smirked, tilting his hips just slightly, to line you up comfortably. “by the time I’m done, i’m gonna be _pierce_ -ing more than just your heart.”

A laugh bubbled up in your throat just as he slipped into your heat, slowly, and you found yourself choking on those giggles instead. “Oh, _fuck_ —”

“that’s what i’m plannin’ ta do.” He snarled over the curve of your thigh. “you ready? cause i ain’t holdin’ back. not for you.”

It wasn’t a threat. He’d read your diary. He knew exactly every depraved, horrible, filthy thing you wanted him to do you. He knew you’d want anything he threw at you—so all you did was nod. A single, slow confirmation, and then the thrusting started.

He was slow at first, which you expected, but then he paused. Sucked in a breath. Shifted your leg just a little higher—

And began to pound into you so hard that your bed sounded moments away from snapping under your combined weight. You had to hold onto your sheets just to stay in place, and even then every thrust had you scooting forward just an inch. He’d drag you back and slam in, back to the hilt, against pushing you forward. Over and over, and you could hardly keep up with what you were feeling. Heat, pleasure, pain, absolute ecstasy. Your eyes rolled back, and you went limp against the mattress, knowing fully well that you weren’t anywhere in control of the situation, nor would you be until the end.

You swore you heard him muttering under his breath, hissing something about fucking a little Monster of his own into you. Filling you so much that there’s no way you’d get out of this without a kid. That you’d be a family.

Or something like that.

The sound of your body clinging to him in as hard as it could just seemed to spur him on. A wet squelching noise echoed through the room as his cock, drenched in your cream, slammed cervix-deep into you over and over. It felt like an eternity had passed. He just kept going.

And _going_.

_And going._

At first, you’d been calling his name, then whimpering soft prayers, trying to babble praise—but at this point, with what was well over forty minutes of straight wild fucking, with no sign of a break (despite the fact that you’d felt him cum in you over twice now, and keep on going despite that), you were ready to pass out. Oh man, you’d expected the passion. But the _stamina_. Fuck, oh god, he’d been going for so long…

It had to be the fifth time he’d cum, the bright red magic filling you to the brim that he finally let his head hang back, his breathing slow and evening out. So much of it filled you, that it poured over the edges of his still base-deep buried cock, and dribbling down your thigh to pool onto the sheets below in a sticky heap. Your body shuddered in an even mixture of pleasure and overstimulated aching, and you heaved in a gasp, desperate to get your bearings. The world was slowly coming back into view.

You felt content, warm, and exhausted.

That is, until he suddenly rolled you onto your back, yanking your knees apart to reveal that despite everything he’d just done—and just how much cum littered your blankets at this point (there was no saving these sheets, you were going to have to throw them out)—that he was still completely erect. A slight wave of horror, mixed with a flattered sense of sensitive arousal, pulsed through your still shaking hips. His grin positively ravenous as he moved to reposition himself back at your entrance.

“ready for round two, babe?”

* * *

 ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT IN LINE: Alphys/Reader - Kittenplay
> 
> the first story i finally publish & it's unadulterated kink-based smut. sorry.
> 
> requests are closed atm. there are about 5 requests left to finish, which is why i'm kind of sprinkling in "filler" kink chapters in between of original ideas i wanted to try as well. i take most aus, but there are a few i'm not familiar enough with to try, though i'll let you know if i can or can't. also feel free to ask for unlisted characters if you'd like them as well, & i'll add them to the roster. nothing with chara/frisk/asriel/flowey/m.k. though, please.
> 
> i'm also currently working on a 5k word asgore/reader commission (as well as a shorter adulttale!chara/reader ficlet for a pal of mine) at the same time that i'm keeping up with this, so if these chapters come a bit later, know that that's why.
> 
> reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading !! ❤
> 
> \- cinnabun
> 
> p.s. while i know you can't specifically ask for commissions or donations through ao3, let's just say that if you contact me on my personal tumblr: butttspie, i can..."make a deal" for anything "personal" you'd like to see me write, including Full Customization ;3c


	8. here kitty, kitty (alphys/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys/Reader: Kittenplay

❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 

Alright, you loved your girlfriend, but this was getting a little out-of-hand.

“Alphys, honey. You do realize you can look and touch, right?”

The sound of your voice seemed to snap her out of the trance like state she was in. Fumbling to steady the camera clasped between her claws, she shot you a shaky, but sweet, smile.

“Oh, y-yeah! Right. Um, o…okay…here I go…”

Her hand was trembling, fingers hovering above your thigh. Then it moved up, like she was going to grab your stomach instead. Up again, to your breast, but that was quickly moved to your shoulder. After a moment of intense internal deliberation, she promptly settled her hand atop your head—

And ruffled your hair. The movement nearly knocked the fake ears you were wearing straight off.

“Alphys,” you gawked, “what are you doing?”

“I don’t know!” She squeaked, “Um…petting you? Because you’re…a good…kitty?”

You really, really, really loved your girlfriend. But she was not made to be a dom. And despite the roles this sort of thing usually set out for the people involved, it seemed like you were going to have to take the reins.

“Here, hand me that,” she slipped the camera into your palm with a soft apology. You held a finger to her snout, shaking your head. “No, no. No apologizing. We’re just gonna have to look at this…”

Your grin stretched from ear-to-ear as you settled the camera into place atop the headboard, angled down so that it had a good view of you both. “From a new angle!”

Alphys didn’t look amused, but she didn’t have much of a chance to chastise you for your terrible joke before she was one her back. One of your favorite pros about dating Alphys (out of the many you’d discovered during your relationship) was the size difference. You were short, sure, but she was shorter.

She was always shorter.

You pinned her in place. “So, what was that you were saying?”

“Y-Y-Y—” Her voice was high-pitched, speckled with the edges of nervous laughter, “You’re a—a good kitten?”

“Really?” Purring wasn’t as easy as people made it out to be, but you tried your best anyway, a rumble growing in the back of your throat as you leaned into her. The arch of your back gave the camera a great view of your ass, and you wiggled it a bit, nibbling across the arch of Alphys’s chin. “Tell me more about that.”

“U-Um!” She took a deep breath, shooting you another smile, this one less nervous and more passionate. Oh, you’d unleashed the floodgates of praise. “Well, I think you’re a good kitty because…um, you’re playful! And affectionate. And sweet. And you like to snuggle, and you’re really warm, and um! You make these cute little noises when you—”

Her voice trailed off. “Sorry, that’s not what you meant.”

“Maybe not.” You replied, propping your chin atop your arm. With your free hand you traced circles across her bare chest, scratching the scaly hide gently. You loved the way she shivered when you did that. “But I like hearing it anyway. And y’know, if I’m a good kitty, that means you’re a good master.”

As you spoke, you raised yourself back onto all fours. Alphys squeaked when you dipped down to kiss her, giggling nervously when you swept your tongue against her cheek affectionately. “So, let this kitty show you a good time, okay?”

“Okay…” She breathed softly. Her eyes slipped closed, and when she opened them again, they sparked with excitement. “Okay! But—um! You have to let me show you a good time, too! Because you’re not just any kitty, you’re…you’re _my_ kitty.”

Aw, that was sweet. You told her as much, trading tiny kisses as she curled beneath you, tail tucked between her legs shyly. The tail you wore hung limp down the back of your thigh, soft, but ticklish.

Finally, you pulled back for air. “Okay, now let’s get serious. Kitties don’t talk, but they do follow orders. And this kitty is no different. I’m gonna be a quiet kitty from now on, but I’ll listen to whatever you tell me, okay…Mistress?”

She squeaked. “Oh…y-yeah! okay!”

Smiling in satisfaction, you went back to your teasing, pacing circles around your girlfriend in as feline-like as a manner as you could muster. She watched in apprehension, her hands tucked up to her mouth, legs curled inwards, and light-yellow scales dusted with an orange-red hue that stretched from the tip of her spines to the end of her tail. Her body radiated heat like no one’s business.

You made a mewling sound, bumping your head against hers in encouragement. Alphys rocked up onto her haunches, giggling as you nuzzled into her outstretched hand. “You’re a really good kitty. A-And, good kitties deserve treats. So, um! L-Lay down, and I’ll…give you one?”

The nervous grin she gave you made your heart melt. You followed her orders without hesitation, rolling on your back, hands tucked up like paws over your chest, and legs spread wide. Your girlfriend hovered over you, eyes bulging and arms trembling. She looked like she was going to faint at any moment.

Trying to help urge her on, you tilted your head, curling against the sheets, and emitting another low purr. The excited glint in her eyes returned full force, finally sticking as she gathered enough courage to touch you.

It’d only taken ten minutes of teasing and begging. That was a new record.

Her palms fumbled as she stroked down your body, mumbling compliments that were so soft that you could hardly hear them. It was almost funny, but you bit back your laughter, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She really, really wasn’t good at this whole “dom” thing. Still, you played into her urging, back arching to follow the trace of her fingers and abdomen rolling provocatively.

You were almost afraid that she was going to spend the whole time whispering what she wanted you to do, when she finally managed to spit out a strangled, “R-Roll over!”

It shocked you so much that you did immediately as she said to, your hips in the air and your head pressed to the mattress. Back in your best camera-friendly pose, you wagged your fake tail again.

Her stare lingered on you for a moment too long. With a playful yowl, you stretched out, pressing your back end closer to her in a subtle invite to make her next move.

Alphys’s claws trailed down your sides, curving over the bubble of your ass to rest where the faux tail attached to the brim of your underwear. She stroked the dip in your back, running her palms over the arch of your spine. You leaned into it, another purr bubbling in the back of your throat.

With a soft giggle, Alphys finally moved forward. Her weight shifted towards your rear, and you jumped when her fingertips suddenly dipped down to trace along the lining of your panties. She pulled back immediately, apologizing.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” You just hummed, wiggling your backside invitingly. Her cheeks dipped a deeper reddish color as she watched your hips sway. “Oh, um. You want me to do that again? Okay…okay…”

Her fingers trembled as she pressed them between your legs. On instinct, you widened your stance, hands fisting in the sheets as your girlfriend traced circles around your opening. Your playful mewls melted into soft gasps, back arching as she pushed the fabric to the side and worked her fingers into your folds.

“O-Oh man,” Alphys mumbled, gently pumping her hand back and forth. “You look so cute like this. Ohmygod, you’re so pretty. I can’t believe how lucky I am. What a good kitty…”

You nuzzled your face into the sheets and moaned. It was so hard not to cry out for more. Her name hung just on the edge of your tongue, threatening to slip at any moment. But you swallowed it back, turning your needy cries into soft mewls.

When Alphys pulled her hand away, you just barely managed to hold back a frustrated groan. Your hips swayed needily, core pulsing and legs trembling. Her absence left you aching, hips clamping down on air in a desperate attempt to keep the friction going. You’d just been getting started—why was she stopping now?

“Shh,” she muttered, moving her hands to massage your inner thighs, “G-Good kitties don’t beg. If you can stay still, um. I’ll give you a really good treat, okay?”

You were trying, but her teasing was driving you crazy. Though you had to admit, you were kind of loving it. Usually you were the one in her position. Being the one at her mercy was…well, it was really fucking hot.

She did a good job encouraging you. Her tiny claws tickled the skin of your bare thighs as she traced light patterns down the curve of your ass. Each breath she let out was deep and scalding hot, like a dragon lighting a fire in the back of its throat.

God, this was awesome.

Even if you did just want to roll over and pounce on her, you did as she’d asked and stayed still, shivering under her feather light touches and tender words.

“Y-You’re such a…a good kitty, so I’m, uh. I’m gonna…um…”

Alphys gave you a nervous smile, obviously unsure of herself. “Kiss you?”

That worked fine for you. You craned your neck back, allowing her to shakily guide you into a deep, sweet kiss. She tasted like yakisoba and cheap sake.

Her fingers trailed back to the spot where you needed them most. The tips of her claws circled the damp silk. “You’re so cute. I—I can’t believe how cute you are.”

You whimpered as she moved upwards, hands trailing up to grasp your hips for balance. Something pressed to the inside of your thigh as she moved forward, burning hot and dripping.

Alphys guided the tip of the strap-on into place. Just the sensation of it rubbing against your sensitive skin made your blood run with desire. You wriggled impatiently, silently begging for her to hurry up.

She finally seemed to catch your drift when you purposely ground back against her, knocking the false phallus from her hands by accident. The squeaking noise she made reminded you of that little mouse living in the walls of the apartment.

“Okay! Okay, gosh. Hold on, lemme just…” Her hands fumbled to move the strap-on back into place, with the added challenge of keeping it centered with your swaying hips. “S-Stop moving!”

You turned, meeting her gaze, and pointedly arched your back while giving her the loudest mewl you could muster. Her frustrated expression melted into shock, then excitement.

“Alright, alright! Good kitty…um, here—here comes your treat!” Alphys sounded so embarrassed of herself. And to tell the truth, dirty talk was not her forte. But she tried and that was all that mattered to you. Those thoughts, the pros and cons, were wiped from your mind however, as she maneuvered the tip of the strap-on into place, and slowly began to push forwards.

The shiver that ran through your spine had you stretching back again, spine dipping in a low arch as you moaned. You swore Alphys muttered something along the lines of “holy shit,” though you were too preoccupied to focus on her voice.

It took all of ten seconds for her to sink to the hilt of the toy. Once her hips bumped against yours, you leaned into the mattress, making sure to keep eye contact with her as you slowly began to rock back and forth.

“Oh, man. Okay,” She took a deep breath, then moved to match your pace, though in comparison, her thrusts were shaky and weak. Yeah, it was obvious that she didn’t know what she was doing, but that was the fun part with sex toys. You always learned something.

And Alphys was a fast learner.

“Fuck,” you whispered, “Fuck, baby, that feels so good oh shit, Alphys—”

There came a whip of white-hot pain. It coursed from your buttocks over the arch of your spine, like a lightning strike. She’d just…she’d just spanked you.

Holy shit, that was a kink you did not know you had until this very moment.

“Kitties don’t talk!” She commanded again, in what was a surprisingly firm voice.

Ooh, you liked bossy Alphys.

“Sorry, Mistress!” You offered. Her hand reeled back again, landing on the opposite side of your ass. Your back arched hard against the sheets, a soft moaned bubbling up between the thrusts of your hips.

“No talking!!” Though you couldn’t see her face, you could hear the smile in her voice.

Wordlessly, gasping for air and fighting back tears of shock, you buried your face in the sheets and nodded. The pain lingered for a few more moments until she massaged it away, rubbing the tender, swollen skin with paw pads that felt like silk.

As the ache ebbed away, you couldn’t help but crave more. But you didn’t want to push it, either. Alphys hardly ever took charge in the bedroom, and though you were a master of manipulation, you quite liked letting her take the reins surely and fully.

Trying subtly to drag another swat from her, you swayed your hips, the bubble of a purr starting in the back of your throat. She didn’t take the bait, though her hands stayed firm on your ass, her claws digging into the soft skin like little needles.

That, in itself, felt incredible. The bed shook underneath you, the mattress creaking with each thrust. Even though you could keep the words back, you couldn’t stop the whines of pleasure pouring from your lips even if you’d tried.

You whimpered and mewled and writhed about like an (actual) cat in heat. And Alphys kept up with every twist and curve you threw at her. The strap-on stretched you out so nicely. It was a pleasant burning fullness that gave you an odd sense of satisfaction with each time your hips bumped against the base of the toy.

Fuck, Alphys was really good at this. It was a shame that it’d taken so long for you to try this whole thing out. Fuck your reservations. Fuck your nervousness. This was the best damn night you’d had all week.

If wearing a fake tail and a pair of fucking cat ears was what it took to get Alphys to plow you like this, then you’d dress up like Mew-Mew herself every single night.

Her hips tilted to push deeper. The waves of pleasure pooled through you in increasingly rapid flashes. Your nails dug into the sheets. It scratched and scraped under your vicious tugs, the fabric catching between your teeth. You chewed on it mindlessly, hardly able to keep your thoughts straight.

Alphys was taking you to Pound Town and you were loving it.

“Shit, shit, shit,” you whimpered, moaning into the blankets, “Fuck, I’m so close. Alphys, I’m so close I’m gonna—fuck, I’m coming—”

The words flew from your lips on repeat, until you could only gasp, mouth agape and eyes rolling, as the orgasm crashed through you. Your legs kicked and shook in her grasp, the skin burning like a fire had been set underneath. White-hot pleasure streaked through your veins, and the more you chased it, the farther away it seemed to get.

You pleaded under your breath, chasing the lightning that wove its way into your nerves. But, as pleasure does, it began to fade just as quickly as it had come. Still, you whimpered and writhed and tried so hard to keep it going. Alphys had long since stopped moving—she didn’t have to anymore. You were doing a fine job fucking yourself on the toy on your own.

Instead, her hand was buried between her thighs. The soft squelch of drenched flesh and Alphys’s tiny whimpers just fueled you on. Drunk on the high that lingered, you finally pulled your rear off the faux phallus, and whirled around, pinning Alphys to the mattress.

She yelped, her shock melting into ecstasy as your face dipped down to take the place of her stubby fingers. Your licked and sucked and nibbled along every inch of flesh your lips could catch on. Below you, your girlfriend moaned and kicked and shivered.

Finally, you found that button you were searching for. The moment your lips latched onto it, Alphys dragged a pillow over her face and shrieked. Her own orgasm came hard and fast. You kept your grip on her tight, holding her fast to your greedy lips and searching tongue, as she rode it out, humping your face without abandon.

“Oh stars, oh fuck!” She squealed. Her hands came down to try push you away, but you held her wrists tight and out of the way, continuing your assault. You relished the way she pressed against you, her tail whipping through the air with each shivering thrust of her hips.

Slowly, gradually, you helped her work down from the high. By the time the afterglow settled on you both, your lips were swollen. So were hers, but in a different sort of way. Alphys trembled, and as she did, you held her close, stroking the hard ridges along the top of her head.

“Does Master feel better now?” You crooned, nuzzling her forehead gently.

She giggled breathlessly. “Oh, man, that was…that was so hot…oh, man, I—I mean. Yeah! Yeah, you did a very, _very_ good job…kitten.”

“Good,” You smirked to yourself. The camera sat in wait, lens clicking away as it zoomed in to focus on your sweaty, entangled bodies. “Because kitty needs a nap.”

“O-Oh man, me too.” Alphys pillowed her chin on your breasts, her smile wide and lacking that usual anxiousness. “But, the camera!”

“Let’s worry about it later,” you purred, “for now, just rest.”

You kept her gaze steady, leaning down for another tiny, tender kiss. She sighed against your lips, eyes fluttering closed, and breaths slowing into an even, gentle rhythm.

As you curled in to join her in dreamland, you didn’t even bother to pull off the cat ears.

Besides, they looked good on you.

 

* * *

❤ ❤ ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN, it's about time I got this done. Next up is a request for Horrortale Sans/Reader !!
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!
> 
> \- cinnabun


	9. bite me (horrortale!sans/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Request from The_Howling_Souls_of_Many: Can you do a HT Sans/Reader where the reader has a small blood/bite kink and becomes almost as possessive as Sans after sex? BDSM, aftercare, and clingy cuddles would be greatly appreciated, too...
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

 You shivered, pinned like a bird under the gaze of a snake.

Said snake reached up casually, scratching at the hole in his skull. One eye was laser-focused on you, his unsettling grin only growing as he watched you squirm. “what’sa matter, kid? looks like you _bit off_ more than you can _chew_.”

Irritation flooded over the unease pumping through your veins. You rolled your eyes and groaned, the sound muffled through the rag stuffed in your mouth. Sans narrowed his gaze at you smugly.

“aw, what? you don’t like my jokes? too bad, cause i’ve got a _tongue_ more where that came from.”

You flopped onto your back with another groan of word-pun based pain. No matter where you were or what you were doing, he always had to make a joke out of it. It was frustrating. Down-right annoying at times.

But dammit all if it wasn’t part of his charm.

“Just kill me now,” you mumbled, though it came out more as a jumbled mush of consonants.

Sans’s claws traced down the valley of your stomach, drumming out a rhythm as they danced down to your thighs. You were eternally thankful that Papyrus had reminded him to file them down for the month, or else you’d have had a fresh batch of “reminders” to go along with the ones that were still healing across your thighs.

“you’re starin’ at me like a deer in the headlights.” His voice was rough, with an edge that made it sound like he’d been smoking six packs a day per day for the past ten years. “wanna get this over with as quick as possible, huh? i don’t blame ya. i hate it when things get…”

He grasped your thighs, dragging them up to hook your knees over his pelvic bones. Sans leered at you, drool dripping from his chin to pool on your collarbone. “ _messy_.”

The look he was giving you was utterly predatory, in every sense of the word. Your hands clenched, tugging at the restraints that held them in place. The cuffs jangled a bit, but hardly even budged. They were good and tight, and for a brief moment, you forgot where you’d put the key.

“uh-uh.” Sans slowly shook his head, “if ya want this.”

Oh, there the key was.

Pinched between two fingers, Sans waggled it at you, teasingly. “you’re gonna have to work for it.”

“That’s hard to do all tied up like this,” you tried to say, though it came out as just another jumble of mish-mashed noises. Your boyfriend chuckled, rolling his shoulders lazily.

“what’s that?” Sans asked in a falsely curious tone, “little timmy fell into the well?”

It didn’t take any translation to understand the frustrated grunt you gave him, pointedly wiggling your hips to attract his attention.

“ohh, i get it.” he winked, the bad eye sliding shut. His blood-red gaze crinkled up at the corner. When he spoke, his voice was laced with a tiny hint of genuine humor. “you’re just _ass_ -kin for a good time.”

Oh, you were _so_ getting him back for all this once it was over.

“alright, alright.” He chuckled, hands help up in surrender as you glared daggers. “i’ll give ya a break, but just this once.”

As he spoke, Sans slipped his hands under your thighs, tugging your hips forward until they pressed against his pelvic bone. You could feel the magic burning there. Each little rush of lightning made your skin tingle and your hair stand on end.

“but don’t think i’m gonna let you off that easy. if you want things done, you gotta do ‘em yourself.” His smile was warm and playful. “cause i’d rather not do ‘em myself.”

He really did hate doing just about anything.

You rolled your eyes. So that’s how he wanted to be? Fine, two could play this game.

Sans made an unflattering squeaking noise when you wrapped your legs around his hips, locking your ankles together. With his hips trapped against yours, you had him completely at your mercy. He stared you down, the pupil of his eye dilated like a frisky cat’s.

Keeping eye contact, you began gently rolling your hips against his. Sans’s fingers clutched at the sheets, his skull gradually beading with sweat while you kept up the rhythm. If there was anything that Sans loved more than doing nothing, it was doing nothing while you did all the work. Especially during sex.

Granted, dry-humping from the bottom position was tougher than you’d think. But you were pressed so close together that every little movement created friction. Fuck, that felt good.

You listened intently, as Sans’s breathing deepened. He wheezed, a dry, raspy chuckle rising as he watched you grind against him.

“y’know, i gotta say.” The corners of his smile stretched upwards. But it didn’t reach his eyes quite yet. “that you’re showin’ a lotta thrust in me right now. lettin’ me tie you up like this an’ all.”

He breathed, showering you in the scent of raw meat and condiments. “didn’t your mommy ever warn you about the monsters in the dark?”

His grip tightened to a painful level. You whimpered as his claws bit into your thighs, but you didn’t pull away. Not even when he dipped his head down to the nape of your neck. Or when he brushed your hair back to stroke the smooth, unmarred skin. Or when his teeth grazed the dip in your shoulder.

You hardly flinched when he bit down.

Sans wasn’t like other Monsters. His teeth weren’t needle-pointed, or even vaguely sharp. They were dull, chipped, and broken in a jagged way. But his smile never betrayed that fact. Not until he opened his mouth, and by that point, it was usually too late.

His fangs cut into you like tiny blades. He curled over you protectively, latching onto the spot he’d claimed. You shivered as his rough tongue raked over the sensitive skin. When Sans pulled away, his teeth were stained a faint red.

“you really do taste as sweet as you look.”

His hard-on pressed against the thin fabric of your panties. You were already soaked, and Sans was just as close. Tiny pearls of cum leaked from beneath his boxers. Each time he heaved a deep breath, his cock would twitch against your leg.

“c’mon,” he urged, tugging you up until you were straddling his lap. The restraints fell away so suddenly, that you hadn’t even registered it at first. “you can do better than that.”

Oh, this was so much better. You smiled behind the gag, watching a drop of sweat roll down the side of his skull at the twinkle in your eye.

“heh, looks like you’ve got a plan.” Sans mumbled, resting his chin against your chest. His cheeks were dusted a gentle lavender color, eyes half-lidded. The blue ring around his crimson iris pulsed each time you rocked your hips down against his. “or maybe you’ve just got a _bone_ to pick with me?”

His wheezing laughter was cut short with a gasp as you pushed down against his lap. If he wasn’t going to stop making puns, then you’d made him stop. Out of all of your favorite ways to throw him off-kilter during sex, grinding had to be in your top three. He felt so good, squirming under you.

Not to mention, you loved that hungry look in his eye.

“i guess so.” He groaned, shifting slightly. The movement just pressed you even closer together. Your eyelids fluttered in pleasure as his tip ground against that sensitive little bundle of nerves near your entrance. Sans squeezed down gently on your waist as you shivered. “maybe if you’re good, i’ll throw you a bone.”

A drum snare echoed in the back of your mind. How he did that, you didn’t know. But his physics defying powers, when used for the sake of pranks that is, were always a good sign. He was in a good mood. The jokes were so genuine that you couldn’t even be mad about it. Well, you could, but you weren’t.

As your hips rocked, his cock pressed deeper and deeper against your entrance. Finally, after enough wriggling, you managed to snag the edge of your underwear in a way that pushed it so the side. Sans breathed heavily, grip tightening as your heat bared down on him.

“heh-heh.” His ribcage heaved with each dramatic breath. “guess i shoulda stopped while i was a- _head_ , eh? might been able to _tip_ the scales in my favor.”

You ignored him and dropped your weight. The fire surging through your legs went out with an immediate puff, centering entirely in your core. Sans managed to catch you just as you crumbled against him, though he ended up on his back just as quickly. His fingers tangled in your hair, the other cupping your back against him as he rocked into you from below.

“shit, toots.” He rasped, “i knew you were feelin’ needy, but i hadn’t realized how much.”

All you could do was cling to him and moan.

“i gotcha.” Sans held you steady. You could feel his body trembling under yours. “don’ worry, i gotcha.”

“ _Saaans_ ,” you whined behind the gag. Holy shit the pleasure was building so quickly. You weren’t going to be able to hold on for much longer, and you didn’t even care what you sounded like with your voice all muffled. “ _Sans I’m so fucking close.”_

He snorted at your expense, though at this point, you didn’t even care. You just bounced in his lap until his giggles petered off into weak groans. “fuck, babe…”

 _That’s the plan_ , you noted internally. The word repeated itself in your mind like a mantra.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Fuck, this felt good. Fuck, he felt good. Fuck, you loved him so much. Fuck, you loved fucking him. _Fuck_ , you were coming…!

Sans bit you at the same time your orgasm came crashing through. In between the pain and white-hot pleasure, you only found the ability to say his name. Pleadingly, lovingly, and everything in-between. A thousand tiny needles jabbed through your skin, while your insides writhed and squeezed around the poker buried within them.

“shit,” he wheezed weakly. His chin ran with your blood, his gaze foggy and far-away. He looked dreamy, and not to mention, totally content. With trembling hands, he moved to pull off the gag. The moment your lips were free, you lunged forward and kissed him.

The taste of copper coated your tongue, but before you could even think about gagging, Sans was turning your head. He deepened the kiss, his tongue lying dormant as your swirled and wriggled around it. Beneath the rusty coating, his magic buzzed through. The sensation danced like a hundred tiny pop-rocks across your mouth and lips.

Something similar was happening below the waist-line, though it was a bit harder to actually think about. It felt incredible—super fucking incredible—but in a way that made it hard to concentrate.

Waves of pleasure.  A fullness that stretched you so much that your hips burned with it. A vibration that centered from your core, pulsing through every nerve. And the hot, sticky feeling of bubbling liquid swelling inside you. With each tiny thrust Sans gave, his hips spilled more and more of that deliciously tingly liquid into you.

Clutching onto each other, you both rode out your orgasm in-sync. Sans was the first one to go down, predictably. As he collapsed into the sheets, the colors melted across the blankets like a watercolor painting. It was beautiful, in a funny way.

You went down next. Sans grunted when you splayed across him. He curled over you, his face pressed into your breasts, as you both laid there and breathed.

 “…ngh. h’ve jh.”

“What?”

His expression screamed mischief.

“hey. heh-heh…i love _chew_.”

“Ohmygod, you’re the worst.”

Sans just winked. “ya know you love me.”

You sighed, smiling.

“You’ve got that _bite_.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is a request for Grillby/Reader !! Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
> \- cinnabun


	10. kiss me thru the phone (uf!grillby/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "sticksandstones:" Can I request Underfell!Grillby x Reader? ❤❤❤
> 
> Thanks for requesting, darling, this one's for you!

* * *

 

When Grillby called you during his shift, you knew there were only a handful of possibilities: one of them was that he needed to vent about some prick or troublemaking asshole. The other was, well…

There’s no gentle way to put it. When Grillby was horny, especially during a shift, he’d call you for phone sex. Didn’t matter where you were, or at what time. Sometimes, it could be fun. But most of the time, you were both still on-the-clock, which made things a little frustrating.

Like trying to muffle your moans as your boyfriend commanded you to fingerfuck yourself and let him listen. In the company restroom.

 _“Tell me how it feels,”_ came his voice, weaving into your ears like smooth, thick smoke. Just the sound of it had a fresh wave of slick coating your fingers, and your wrist pumping even faster. _“Let me hear you.”_

“I…” You struggled, gasping as a particularly sensitive wave pulsed through your abdomen like lightning. “Fuck, Grillby, I…fuck, it feels so good. So good, so good…”

Your teeth caught on your lower lip, biting into the skin until you tasted blood. The copper tinge only excited you more, as you imagined Grillby leaning in to kiss you and sucking your lips clean. Then, running his tongue across your lower lip, poking through your teeth, into your mouth, and making you suck while his hand remained buried between your legs.

 _“Good.”_ He crooned. _“Are you thinking about me?”_

“Yes!” You whimpered.

Grillby laughed, low and deep, and oh-so fucking sexy. _“What do you want me to do to you?”_

That statement made it feel even more real. With your eyes clamped shut, you imagined that your hands were his, one grazing down your exposed breasts. Squeezing the plump orb, you moaned again. “I want you to touch me.”

 _“How?”_ He grunted, even breaths breaking into messy panting. You could imagine him, leaning against the brick wall at the back of his restaurant, palming himself through his pants. He’d do it slow, leisurely, while listening to you wind yourself up again and again. All the while, teasing you.

“Grillby…” You mewled. “I need you to touch me, please!”

 _“I will.”_ His flames sizzled as he shifted his stance. Over the sound of his groans, you heard his belt buckle coming undone, then the thump of fabric on the ground. _“But you have to tell me where, first.”_

The image flashed so vividly, of him with his pants around his ankles, bare flaming hips thrusting into his hands. The sound itself was enough to get you going. As you let yourself get caught up in the sensation, you could almost pretend that he was there, pinning you against the bathroom wall and fucking you with his head tucked into your neck.

 _“Don’t get too excited, now.”_ He purred. You could hear the smirk in his voice. _“We’re just getting started, love.”_

Fuck, he could be an insufferable bastard sometimes, but he was your insufferable bastard.

“You know where I need you to touch me.” You growled into the phone. “Fuck, I need your hands all over me. I wanna feel you touching me everywhere.”

 _“Shit,”_ he hissed. _“I love it when you talk dirty to me. Really gets me fired up.”_

A sizzling noise accompanied his words. Laughing breathily, your back arched off the tile wall, hips jerked to meet each curl and thrust of your fingers. “I know, it’s the hottest.”

Grillby snickered back. For a moment you sank into semi-silence, simply enjoying the sound of each other in the throes of pleasure. His deep groans complimented your high-pitched gasps, and during the handful of moments that they synched, you could pretend that he was there.

You lifted your leg planted it to the side wall, imagining instead that Grillby was hooking it around his waist as he pulled you even closer. The phone slipped into the dip of your neck, and a warm rush pooled through your nerves at the sensation of Grillby’s phantom lips stroking the arch of your shoulder.

Every movement was punctuated with a new feeling and a fresh fantasy. You wondered what he was imagining you doing.

As if to answer you, the sound of fire crackling popped into your ears. Grillby made a noise through clenched teeth, something like a hiss and a whimper. He spoke in a strained, desperate voice. _“Lower the phone. I…I wanna hear…hear you touch yourself…”_

That you could do.

Teasingly, you held the phone close to the apex of your legs. The sound of squelching seemed amplified, skin smacking skin, and from the low moan you heard your boyfriend let out, he was imagining the same thing you were.

He spoke again as you raised the receiver back to your ear. _“I wish you were here…fuck, I want to feel you…I want to hold you up…against the wall and feel you bouncing on my cock…I want to hold your hands above your head and kiss your neck…”_

“Keep talking,” you whimpered gently, “I’m so close, baby.”

 _“Me too.”_ Grillby took a deep breath, then let it out slow. _“Now it’s your turn. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”_

You could do that no problem. The images flashed and switched in your head like a movie projector caught on fast forward, only pausing for brief moments to let you sink into the fantasy before a new lust-filled idea took its place.

“I want you,” you began, nibbling on your lower lip as an electric wave coursed through your legs. It was getting hard to think of anything other than what you wanted him to do. Or, just him in general. “I want you to pound me. I want to feel you so deep, so fucking deep and thick and hot—fuck, baby, I can feel you, I want you, I need you in me, please—”

Again, Grillby cursed under his breath. The sound of roaring flames drowned out everything but the steady thump of his hand meeting his hips. _“Can you feel me?”_

“Yes!” You gasped, rocking back and forth. The sound of skin slapping skin made you want to giggle, but your focus was far too taken with the matter at hand. With your hands. “I can feel you, hah…hh…”

It was getting so hard to think straight, or at all. As your orgasm rushed towards you, you dropped all pretense of staying quiet. Instead, you whined and moaned and whimpered, the Grillby in your mind pinning you back as he pounded into you, throwing you both over the edge.

The real Grillby seemed to have the exact same idea in mind, his voice whispering in a frantic pattern of _“Don’t stop, I’m coming, don’t slow down, oh fuck, oh fuck—”_

“A-Ah,” Your mouth hung open. Around the drawn-out, hot breath you sucked in, you moaned out his name. All at once, your body crumpled in on itself. Your legs snapped straight, a tremor surging from your hips downward. You lost your balance and just barely managed to catch yourself on the bathroom wall.

White-hot lightning blinded you, and when you came to, all you could feel was the warmth of your orgasm ebbing away. A pleasant soreness sank between your legs as you gasped for air.

The AC took that moment to kick on, dowsing your burning body in waves of cool air. It was that that pulled you from your fantasy fully, reminding you that Grillby was on the other end of the receiver. Just as you managed to blink back your sense of consciousness, your boyfriend came.

 _“Fuck!”_ Grillby snapped. You could hear his body sizzling in response to the droplets of liquid that shot from his cock. There was something so oddly sexy about it—when the only sound you could equate to it was when you broke an egg over a pan for breakfast.

Together, you basked in the afterglow.

“Oh, fuck.” You whimpered. “I’ve got a meeting in ten.”

 _“Nn, my breaks almost over.”_ He responded in a near whisper _. “…I burned a part of the wall.”_

You let out a loud, squeaky cackle. The image was so clear in your mind Grillby, with his pants still around his ankles, palming his semi-limp chub, and staring exhaustedly at the dark black scorch mark he’d left in the alleyway.

He laughed with you. _“I’ve heard of hot sex, but this is ridiculous.”_

“Grillby, I swear to god, I will hang up on you.”

 _“No, you won’t.”_ He teased. _“You love me too much.”_

“You’re lucky that I do, or else I really would hang-up on you.”

 _“Wow, I can’t believe how lucky I am.”_ You could hear his eyes rolling.

“If it’s any consolation, I’d like to say that I feel pretty lucky myself.” The phone hummed next to your cheek. “Though you totally owe me.”

_“How about I make it up to you tonight?”_

You smiled. “I look forward to it.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in line: UF!Sans/Reader - BDSM Bones B)


End file.
